


Click Restart Now to Upgrade

by Cyberfox277



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cultural Differences, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfox277/pseuds/Cyberfox277
Summary: The plan was simple Vegeta and Bulma wanted to have a small revenge on Yamcha for different reasons. They had been living in the same house for months but basically ignoring each other, unless it was to argue about something. But what started out as a small revenge took them to something none of them envisioned.





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma sighed impatiently looking at the computer screen, it was taking too long to process the data and she was getting late, she had a party to attend after all. She checked her watch and took a deep breath to calm herself, it was still early. She took another deep breath as she looked at the blinking 'processing'. _Patience, there's still time. _She almost smiled at the though, she knew patience wasn't one of her strongholds. The project of Vegeta's new armor had been giving her more trouble than she'd expected for months, it was made of a metal alloy unknown on earth, some of the metals in it didn't even exist on earth. How to make it flexible enough to be used almost as a piece of clothing but still strong enough to withstand a blast? The experiments have been going on for months and she was still unhappy with the results. Maybe this new idea would finally work? She couldn't wait to find out.

“Come on!” She whispered as the computer kept processing the data, she sighed impatiently again, and decided to get a cup of coffee. She stood up from her office chair and walked to the coffee machine nearby only to find out all of the coffee mugs were dirty. “Kami, I can be such a slob sometimes.” She murmured under her breath as she picked one of the dirty mugs and went to wash it at the small bathroom at the lab. The computer still hadn't finished when she returned, so she walked to the coffee machine and emptied the rest of the coffee into her mug. She made a face as she took a sip, it was lukewarm, it wasn't freshly made of course. She contemplated making a fresh pot of coffee but decided against it, it was almost time to leave and get ready for her parents farewell party, and she didn’t want to be late. She left the half-empty coffee mug near the coffee machine and walked back to the computer desk.

Bulma sighed in frustration as she sat back on her office chair and found out the computer was still processing after all this time. “Come on, I have a party to attend!” She almost yelled, but she knew it wasn't going to make it work faster so she waited deep in her thoughts. She wondered if Yamcha was still going to show up, she'd invited him all right but that was before they'd broken up again. _And this is it, I'm done, there's no going back to that unfaithful jerk ever again. To think I've wasted over ten years with that fool..._ She almost gritted her teeth at the thought, she was still furious with him.

There was a soft beep as the computer finally precessed the data and the results of the tests started showing up. She hummed in satisfaction, this looked a lot better, but she'd better take another look tomorrow when her mind wasn't so busy thinking about the party. _I want to look my best this evening to show that asshole what he's missing._ She frowned again, thinking about the jerk who had cheated on her again. _Damn, he's probably going to show up here with a model hanging on his arm and I don't even have an escort. How can I, when all I've been doing lately is working for the prince of all the Saiyans? Prince of all the Saiyans? Prince of all the assholes that's more like it, the man doesn't even bother to say thanks, like I'm his servant or something._

“Woman!”

Bulma was slightly amused when she heard his voice. _Speak of the devil._ But after the yell, she heard some very angry footsteps walking towards the lab, and took a deep breath, she recognized the symptoms and she really wasn't in the mood for this. “Here he comes again, I wonder what he broke this time.” She murmured under her breath as she rotated her office chair towards the door waiting for Vegeta to storm in. He opened the door faster than she was expecting, startling her, and stood there glaring at her. He looked really mad but she wasn't impressed, the man was always mad when something wasn't working, and she was kind of used to it. She took another deep breath trying to remain calm and asked in a disinterested voice. “What did you break this time?”

Vegeta stood by the door breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists before he moved inside, still glaring at Bulma. “ The gravity room isn't working... again!” He explained while he folded his arms and started pacing near her desk.

Bulma kept taking deep breaths for a moment before trying to speak, she was trying to remain calm but that 'again' had sounded like it was 'her fault'. _Keep breathing._ “Have you tried restarting it?” She asked watching him, the man looked like a caged tiger.

Vegeta stopped on his tracks, and turned to look at her with a frown. “Tch. What kind of asinine question is that? Of course I have. Twice. But the power seems to be off.”

“You didn't punch the control panel this time, right?” She asked hopefully, remembering the time Vegeta had smashed the control panel to smithereens and she also had to fix that.

“No.” He shrugged before he started pacing again. “I figured it would take you longer to fix the gravity room if I did that again.”

“Really? How considerate of you.” Bulma answered sarcastically, before she rotated her chair to face her computer again to turn it off. It was getting late and she needed to get ready, she had no time for this right now.

Vegeta stopped on his tracks again and frowned at Bulma when she turned her back on him and faced the computer. “So what are you waiting for? Get to it.” He ordered, expecting her to move.

Bulma clenched her teeth to that. _The nerve of that man..._ She was trying not to yell at him, but it was getting harder and harder. “I don't have time now, Vegeta. I have a party to attend, remember? I've invited you.” She said over her shoulder, while she turned off the computer.

“Tch. Like I have the time or the patience to attend your stupid parties.” He commented, shaking his head at the woman's foolishness.

“Maybe you don't want to go, but I do. I'll fix the gravity room tomorrow.” She shrugged preparing to get up. Just as the words left her month, there was an explosive sound behind her back, and she found herself glaring at a very angry Vegeta. He'd turned her chair around, and was towering over her grabbing the arm rests.

“Now! You'll do it right now, woman!” He groaned at her dangerously, glaring at her with a menacing look. “What's more important than...”

Bulma saw red at that, and interrupted him. “Than to fix your stupid gravity room?” She yelled glaring back at him. “Maybe you don't want a social life, but I want one, and all I've been doing lately is fixing your shit all the time. Well, not this time, buddy!”

“A social life? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Vegeta asked with a frown, still glaring at her, the woman was being even more difficult than usual.

“Of course, you wouldn't know what it means since you don't have one. It looks like you've been raised by wolves or something.” Bulma kept yelling at him, not intimidated at all by the way he was glaring at her. “It means to meet other people, go to parties, have fun! I don't suppose you know what's to have fun either, all you care about is fighting!” She put her hands on his tank top and tried to push him back, but it was like trying to push a wall, his abs were also as hard as one. “Let me go!” She yelled as she tried to push him harder.

Vegeta chuckled softly unable to hide his amusement. “You really think you can push me, woman?” He asked, some of his anger gone by the woman's actions. His chuckle rewarded him another glare from the woman. It was really impressive how she could glare back at him like that when she was angry enough, there were few who could and that was males included. At first it had irritated him, then intrigued him, and now he found it really amusing. How someone so weak and delicate could have the spirit of a fearless Saiyan was beyond him, but he found it fascinating.

Bulma almost growled in frustration, she was unable to move him, and now he was making fun of her. She contemplated hitting his chest with her closed fists but decided against it. Maybe it would be too much, and she had no idea how he'd react. Suddenly she had an idea like the devil was whispering in her ear. _And damn you, Vegeta, I was planning to sleep in tomorrow._ “I have an idea. Let's make a deal.”

“Deal? What kind of deal?” He eyed her suspiciously, he wasn't sure he liked the mischievous grin that had showed up on her face when she suggested it. _The woman is up to something._ She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to release her, still smiling at him. “Fine. Let's hear it.” He released the arm rests and sat on the side of her desk waiting.

“I need an escort. I'll fix the gravity room first thing in the morning if you accompany me to the party.” Bulma suggested still grinning mischievously. _I'm going to show that unfaithful jerk who's in charge here._ “Be my date so to speak.”

Vegeta laughed out loud at her suggestion. “Are you out of your mind, woman?” He shook his head amused. “Why would I do that?” He slitted his eyes dangerously, glaring down at her. “And why do you think you have a choice? You will fix the gravity room first thing in the morning.”

Bulma shook her head, still smiling at him. “Haven't you learned yet? Your threats to hurt me don't intimidate me, my dad is going off on a cruise with my mom tomorrow at dawn, we both know that if you hurt me then there will be no one to fix your precious gravity room. The room you need to ascend to Super Saiyan?” She pointed out, she had him there and she knew it. When she received only a grunt in response, she continued. “I know Yamcha, he's going to show up with some bimbo hanging on his arm just to prove a point, I can't show up alone.”

“So this is all about that pathetic weakling?” Vegeta shook his head disbelievingly. “I thought you two had broken up.” He shook his head again, chuckling softly as he remembered. “That weakling managed to get himself killed by a Saibaman, how pathetic is that?”

“A Saibaman? What the hell is that?” Bulma asked, then putting two and two together, she added. “You mean those green things that came out of the ground the first time you were here?” She frowned glaring at him, it was one of the worst times in her life and Vegeta was joking about it. “And how do you know we've broken up? Have you been listening?” She asked suspiciously. _Had he been spying on her?_

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the question. “ Come on, I have ears, you yelled so loud I'd be surprised the whole neighborhood didn't hear it. And that was before you started throwing things at him.” He laughed out loud as he remembered, the fool had retreated under a shower of whatever Bulma could throw at him. “And yes, those were Saibamen.” He nodded in agreement, he'd noticed how the woman had blushed and he really didn't want to piss her off too much, now that she'd agreed to repair the gravity room in the morning. “We used them for training, I could take care of six of them easily when I was a young kid. So you see? Really pathetic.” He shrugged as he pointed out.

“Well, if you put it that way, I have to agree with you.” Bulma nodded, then she asked him hopefully. “So you're going to accompany me?”

“Where?” Vegeta frowned thinking, trying to remember what they were talking about before they started talking about that pathetic fool. “To your foolish party? Of course not.” He chuckled amused, wondering why she'd even considered for a minute that he'd do that.

“Ah, come on, Vegeta!” Bulma tried to convince him, changing tactics, she should have known a little blackmail wouldn't work on him, he was as stubborn as she was after all. “It's your fault I don't have anyone to go with me, since you've kept me so busy working on your stuff, so you should act accordingly. Besides I think you owe him something.” She added as an afterthought.

Vegeta's frown deepened, puzzled at the thought. “And why would you think I owe him something?”

“You have no idea how many times we argued about you.” Bulma shrugged dismissively, thinking about it. “He's been really insecure about you staying here.”

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, he failed to see how that made him owe the weakling something. she was leaving something out. “So?” He asked, encouraging her to elaborate.

Bulma sighed unhappily, she wasn't liking the look on Vegeta's face, perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned this? It was too late to go back now, she just had to explain the rest or he'd probably go after Yamcha anyway. “It all started after you blew yourself up, nearly destroying my home, and I had to take care of you, remember?” When she only received a nod in return, she carried on. “He was really unhappy about that, or that...” She gulped, she felt like smacking her own forehead. _What was I thinking to bring this up around him? What the hell, I already said too much anyway, might as well tell him the rest._ “You kept living in here. He wanted me to throw you out.”

Vegeta almost growled at that, so that pathetic weakling wanted to take the gravity room away from him, and the life that he deserved as the prince of all Saiyans? He gritted his teeth, he was going to do to him what he did to Zarbon. _I doubt he'll stay in one piece though, maybe I'll blow him to pieces or he's going to turn into ashes, it will be interesting to find out._ “I see, looks like I owe him something after all.” He murmured under his breath menacingly.

Bulma stared at Vegeta with wide eyes, when she heard his whisper, she almost guessed what he was thinking. “No, don't kill him! Where's the challenge in that? Too easy!” Damn, she was angry but not 'that' angry, she didn't want Vegeta to kill him. “I have a better idea!” She offered, trying to get his attention.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly. “Is that so?” The woman was right, no challenge at all, it would be like squashing an annoying bug, but he'd certainly enjoy it.

Bulma gulped again, she'd forgotten 'who' she was talking to for a split second and she'd almost had her ex-boyfriend killed like she'd blown him up herself. “Yamcha suspects we're having an affair.” She explained angrily, remembering the scene. “ He had the audacity to throw that on my face when I accused him of cheating on me.” She smiled looking at him, first there had been a surprised face, but then an evil grin had spread across his lips. _He's really bright, isn't he? He just knows where I'm trying to get._ She was impressed.

“So you want to prove him right, isn't it? To make him believe we've been cheating on him all this time?” Vegeta chuckled softly when he saw the woman nod, still smiling back at him. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea after all, he paused for a moment thinking about it. “ Hmm, I like it.” He nodded approvingly at Bulma. “Who would have thought you have such a devious mind?” He teased, with a smile playing across his lips.

“Here on earth we have an old saying... Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.” Bulma explained, still smiling at Vegeta. “I just want to give him a taste of his own medicine.”

Vegeta shook his head at the weakling's foolishness, the Saiyans had learned that lesson long ago, probably one of the reasons they mated for life, and didn't cheat on their mates. _Who'd want a strong, vicious and angry Saiyan female to deal with when they didn't need to?_ “I think you've got yourself a deal. I'm in.” He smiled at Bulma. “But I want that gravity room fixed first thing in the morning.” He added warningly.

“I've said I'd do it.” Bulma shrugged, thinking about what he'd wear, he was still in his training gear, spandex shorts and tank top wouldn't do. “You need to change, the party is around the pool but you'll have to wear a suit or something. Maybe mom took care of that?” She asked him hopefully, if he didn't have anything appropriate she didn't know how she was going to pull this off.

Vegeta nodded, before he stood up from her desk. “Your mother got me a bunch of clothes, I'll find something out.” He said as he walked to the door. “See you later then.”

Bulma smiled, glad everything was on the way. “Of course mom would think of that, probably even gave her a reason to go shopping.” She said after him, but he was already gone. She shrugged as she got to her feet, it wasn't important anyway. She remembered to look at her watch to check the time and gasped in surprise. _They'd been talking for almost an hour? _She thought to herself as she rushed to the door, as far as she remembered she'd never talked to Vegeta for so long without them yelling at each other in the end. _And now I'm late._ Bulma complained to herself as she walked faster to her room, the long bath she'd planned was off, she'd have to take a quick shower if she wanted to be on time for the party. _I wonder what happened to Vegeta, he sounded almost... reasonable?_ She frowned as she kept walking, she didn't want to admit to herself that she'd actually liked talking to him in the end. _Why are you trying to fool yourself, Bulma Briefs? He only was reasonable because he wants you to fix his damn gravity room. The man is smart, I give him that. But once you do that, he'll be back to his unpleasant grumpy self._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> This isn't my first fanfic, maybe I'll post some of them here later, I haven't decided yet, but it's my first try at Dragon Ball, so what do you think, am I way out of character here? Comments are welcome 🙂 Oh, and BTW the title will make sense later 😉


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta are at the party. Are they going to get along or start an argument right in the middle of the party? And are they really that indifferent to each other?

“Bulma, dear, those tiny little robots serving the drinks are sooo cute.” Mrs. Wilson commented to Bulma, for it'd felt to her like the umpteenth time. “Please, let me know when they're available.” Mrs. Wilson said enthusiastically. Bulma nodded politely, as she decided not to correct her again. She'd told Mrs. Wilson at least twice already that they were service bots, and that they were prototypes and that it would take a while for them to reach the market, but apparently she wasn't listening. She sighed, as she took a deep breath, she should have know, Mrs. Wilson was one of the mother's oldest friends so she knew she had the memory of a gold fish. _Damn, I should have saved someone with a more interesting talk to be the last. _She thought to herself resisting the temptation to look around again and face Yamcha's smug smile every time she looked his way. That smile had been getting on her nerves, she had been refraining herself from throwing something at him and ruin her parents' party.

“I wonder if my butler will be able to work with them though, I remember when he...” Mrs. Wilson went on and Bulma stopped listening. _Oh, no! Not the butler story again!_ She almost rolled her eyes at it, as far as she remembered Mrs. Wilson had told her that same story every time she attended a party. She risked side glancing at the table where Yamcha was sitting with the blonde bimbo he'd brought along and made a face at it. It had been one of the most awkward scenes in her life, she'd wished she could have told him to go to hell, but she'd make a scene so she just had to endure it. The coward hadn't even dared to show up alone with his date, he had to drag poor Puar along, he knew she'd never deliberately do anything to hurt the shape shifter, so he'd be safe from her sharp remarks. _Coward!_ She scolded him mentally, how she wished she could have emptied her wine glass over his head, but that would get everyone's attention. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and took a sip instead, emptying the glass. She gestured one of the bots to bring her another as she put the empty glass on the nearest surface.

Vegeta stood in the shade of one of nearest trees by the pool, as he assessed the scene before him. The night was quickly falling, the lights near and over the pool were lighting up, and he knew the earthlings would never see him here in his dark suit, maybe the pathetic weakling could have sensed his ki but he was careful enough to cover it. _Dumb oblivious earthlings, I could blow them all from here and they wouldn't even know what hit them._ He thought disgusted. He'd been there for a while watching the woman as she greeted all the guests around the pool and tried to make some chitchat. His frown deepened as the woman got yet another glass of whatever she was drinking, she clearly was drinking too much. Maybe it was time he showed up, apparently she'd covered all the guests, as she'd been talking to one of her mother's lookalikes for quite some time now and looked utterly bored. He couldn't wait to take that irritating smile from the weakling's face, it had been getting on his nerves for a while. He quickly moved to the side of the house, too fast for any of the earthlings to see, so it would look like he was just getting to the party.

_Damn, I'm drinking too much, at this rate I'm going to end up drunk and make a scene, whether I want it or not._ She thought to herself as she listened to Mrs. Wilson's incessant chatter as a background noise, her thoughts kept popping in her head wondering what happened to Vegeta, he should have been here by now. _And where the hell is Vegeta? He told me he'd be here! Damn you, Vegeta, if you stood me up you're going to be sooo sorry!_ Bulma contemplated to refuse to fix the gravity room, but she wouldn't put it past him to fly to the cruise ship, grab her father, take him to the gravity room and make him fix it instead. _I need a better plan. _Bulma was starting to plot for an alternative punishment when Mrs. Wilson shut up abruptly, and she looked at her surprised. _What? The butler story is over already?_ But the woman was looking over Bulma's shoulder with her month hanging open. “Oh. My. God.” Bulma heard her whisper under her breath.

Bulma quickly looked over her shoulder, wondering what was wrong, an accident maybe? But soon gasped in surprise when she saw what was going on. _Vegeta?_ He was wearing a dark blue suit and tie, the white shirt stood in deep contrast with his light olive skin and he looked so handsome she couldn't believe her eyes. _This is ridiculous, his latest battle gear was exactly the same color._ So what made the difference? That now she was able to compare him to all the men around him? She hardly recognized him in a suit, he looked so... _Hot! Damn, the man is hot!_ She thought to herself. But still, it was utterly ridiculous, she'd see him in nothing but spandex shorts countless times, and now that he was all covered up in a suit, she'd noticed how handsome he was. _Probably it also helped that I was too angry at him all the time to notice._ She tried to convince herself unable to find another explanation. _Or maybe because I wasn't really looking at his face before_? She questioned herself with a smile playing across her lips. _I've certainly noticed the man has a body that would make a Greek god green with envy. But still..._ She couldn't have been so distracted before that she didn't notice how really handsome and exotic he was, right? _He's an alien for gods sake, of course he's exotic._ She felt like smacking her own forehead when she remembered she'd always thought he was only kind of cute or something, she must have been blind all this time. And to think she'd always thought her mother to be the oblivious one. _It's the wine, it must be the wine, he's a jerk, all the attraction is going to go away as soon as he opens his month. _She kept thinking as she turned her back on Mrs. Wilson to face Vegeta without even realizing it or excusing herself.

Vegeta frowned as he walked towards Bulma, he noticed everybody was looking at him. _So much for getting here unnoticed._ He thought angrily, he hated catching everyone's attention unless it was his choice to do so. He caught the scent of female pheromones with his highlighted senses as he walked towards Bulma, despite the stench all earth females had acquired tonight, but decided to ignore them all, he wasn't interested anyway. _Must be mating season or something. _He decided, shrugging it off.

Yamcha was taking a sip of wine, when he saw Vegeta pass his table walking towards Bulma. He choked and spat wine all over his food, and the table near him. “Vege...” He managed to say before he started to cough violently. Julie Digger, his date, gently tapped his back as she asked in a shrill voice. “Are you alright, Yamcha, darling?” He nodded unable to speak, as he kept coughing.

“It's that guest of yours, isn't it?” Mrs. Wilson commented on Bulma's back, still watching him move towards them. “I saw him briefly when I was visiting your mother, not that he stopped to talk or anything but...” Bulma vaguely heard her talking as she kept her eyes on Vegeta, and he kept his dark eyes on her. She smiled at him, but she only had one thought as she held his gaze. _The alpha-male has arrived._ She really found amusing the effect he was having on the party guests, despite his medium height, most women were looking after him, and most men were frowning at him like they felt somehow threatened. And Yamcha just had a coughing fit, she pressed her lips trying not to laugh. But Vegeta ignored it all, like he didn't know the havoc he was causing or didn't give a damn. If she had to bet she'd choose the latter, he just kept his eyes on her as he walked towards her and ignored everything else.

Bulma walked towards Vegeta just as he was reaching her, leaving Mrs. Wilson's annoying comments behind. “It took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up at all.” She whispered looking straight into his eyes, normally he was slightly taller than her but with her high-heeled shoes they were almost the same height tonight.

Vegeta shrugged at that. “I've told you I'd be here, woman.” He said in a low voice, then wrinkled his nose at her as he came closer. “And what the hell is that smell? All you females reek with almost the same smell. Even you woman!” He sniffed and made a face at it.

She frowned puzzled wondering what he was talking about, then it dawned on her, “You mean perfume?” Bulma asked as she lead him to the farthest empty table available. He was 'her' date, she didn't want all those women ogling him and as far as she could tell he wasn't even interested anyway.

His almost perpetual frown deepened at the strange word, trying to make any sense of it. “You actually have a name for that stench?” He wrinkled his nose disgusted. “I'm glad the party is outside or I'd be half-suffocated by now.” He grumbled as he sat next to her.

“How to defeat a Saiyan.” Bulma shook her head amused at the thought, looking down to her glass of wine, deliberately trying to keep her eyes off Vegeta, but he looked so good she was finding it hard not to stare at him. “Wear some perfume and you can suffocate them to death.” She teased before she took a small sip of wine.

“Not quite, if you blast them the stench will go away.” Vegeta chuckled knowingly at the woman's foolishness, if only she could have possibly known what was out there in the galaxy, or had been in most cases, she'd understand, but as far as he knew she's only been to Namek, and namekians didn't stink at all.

Bulma side glanced at Vegeta, she certainly hoped he was joking. “You know, I can never tell if you're joking or if you're serious.” She pointed out with a slight frown.

“Part of my charm.” Vegeta shrugged, an evil smirk forming across his lips, if the woman thought he was joking she was a fool. _And she keeps calling herself a genius._ He shook his head at the woman's naivety, he'd killed Zarbon right in front of her, so she surely knew what he was capable of and she'd thought he was joking.

“Yes, you certainly sound like prince charming...” She answered sarcastically, but as she kept looking at him, her resolution not to stare at him forgotten, and appreciating the strong sharp features and the dark unreadable eyes, she added. “Never mind. You really look very handsome tonight, Vegeta.” She said winking at him. _I can always blame it on the wine later._ And it was true, she 'was' really drinking too much. She was amused when she saw his face flush at her comment and thought she'd managed to embarrass him. _Wow, Vegeta is shy?_ But then, she realized she was wrong, he wasn't embarrassed at all, he looked more like he was angry, and she was really puzzled at that. _I call him whatever I can think of and he doesn't blink and insults me back, and now that I've actually tried to compliment him..._ It didn't make any sense at all, maybe he just wasn't used to compliments or she did something she wasn't supposed to, or... _Maybe he took it as a specially aggravating insult?_ But that didn't make any sense to her. _Damn, the man is an enigma and I thought I had him all figured out._

Vegeta eyed Bulma angrily, she'd made him wear these ridiculous clothes with her idea of 'revenge' and now she was making fun of him. He didn't know what he was thinking of for agreeing to come to this stupid party, this wasn't his way of revenge anyway, he should have stuck to the Saiyan way. “Tch. I look like a fool, and you know it, woman.” He hissed under his breath. “One more word and I'm...” He hesitated, he knew he didn't want to hurt her or even threaten to hurt her. _Damn, if ascending to Super Saiyan wasn't a priority and I didn't need distractions..._ He stopped his thoughts at that, but he wanted her and he knew it. “I'm getting the hell out of here.” He completed hoping she didn't notice his hesitation.

Bulma opened her eyes wide in surprise at his words, apparently he'd taken it as an insult all right. “Vegeta, I mean it. You look great.” He didn't look convinced as he still glared at her suspiciously, so she added. “If it was the other way around and I had to attend a party where I had to wear a battle suit or whatever you call that, because everybody else was wearing one, would I look like a fool?” She pointed out, hoping to make him see reason and praying he didn't lose his temper right here, it would be like trying to stop an avalanche. _And so much for not trying to ruin my parents' party._ She winced at that thought, then she pointed to his neck tie. “You even managed to get a perfect knot, you look great, Vegeta, really.”

Vegeta took a deep breath, maybe he was overreaching but this outfit looked ridiculous to him. One thing he didn't tolerate was being made fun of, sooner or later all who'd dared to do so would end up paying for it. “Hmm, no, you wouldn't look like a fool wearing one.” He grumbled remembering how the woman had looked great in her sloppy greasy overalls. He said without looking at her, he'd just had enough and had decided not to look at her again in that flimsy dress she was wearing tonight. Every time he'd looked at her this close, he'd felt throwing his caution in the wind and he knew that would be a huge mistake, he really didn't need the trouble. “And you can thank your mother for whatever she did to this ridiculous thing hanging around my neck, she fixed it when I was eating in the kitchen.” He admitted with a shrug, he almost had given up on that thing anyway.

“Oh, that's why you're not eating. I was really wondering why you weren't hungry.” Bulma pointed out before she heaved a deep sigh of relief. _This one was close, I really should pay attention to what I tell him tonight._ She reminded herself, then she almost smiled at Vegeta's words remembering Goku, she should have figured. _And note to self, if Saiya__ns don't show up always check the kitchen first, their bottomless stomachs will always lead them that way._ She felt that the charged air between them had somehow lifted up and she couldn't resist the temptation to tease him and change the subject. “By the way, you forgot to tell me how great I look. It works both ways, you know?” She asked while she ran her fingers through the strands of her blue hair, glad at the feeling. It was strait again just above her shoulders, the puffy hairstyle had been a mistake and she kept thinking what she'd been thinking, but she really didn't hope he was going to be really impressed by what she was wearing tonight. According to her standards she was wearing a rather modest red dress, the cleavage stopped at the beginning of her generous breasts, the hem was just above her knees, she looked really ladylike except the bareback down to the waist.

“You look alright, I guess.” Vegeta shrugged without looking at her. He didn't dare to look, he'd probably blush like an imbecile, the woman looked beautiful tonight and he felt his faultless self-control slip every time he looked at her. He didn't trust himself not to say something that would embarrass him, and that simply wouldn't do.

“Alright?” Bulma gasped indignantly. “Thank you. You really know how to please a woman.” She said sarcastically.

Vegeta chuckled softly, amused at the woman's comment, she really had no clue, did she? “You really have no idea what I can do to please a woman, do you?” He answered teasingly, he was sure the woman wouldn't get it, so he'd indulged himself by saying that.

Bulma frowned thinking, he rarely did it and she was grateful for that, but she really hated when he left a comment like that hanging up in the air because she had no idea what he meant. Was he flirting with her, or saying that he could please a woman he was interested in but he wasn't interested in her, or that he knew how to please a woman but he wouldn't bother with any of them, or what? _Damn you, Vegeta, you can be the most irritating man in the whole world. _

Julie Digger sighed in frustration, so far the party hadn't been up to her expectations, she'd assumed that coming to the Briefs' party, one of the richest people in the world, would get her to rub elbows with some very rich people. Yamcha was a darling, but he wasn't exactly husband material, and he'd been ignoring her for a while now. She pouted, she wasn't used to be ignored, and ever since that guy who looked yummy but was way too short for her had joined his ex-girlfriend, he'd been just grumbling under his breath. The blue cat, that Yamcha had insisted to bring along, had just been anxiously looking between Yamcha and Yamcha's ex-girlfriend table, and an awkward silence had settled. _I've had enough of this._ She decided. “Yamcha, darling. Shouldn't we go talk to some people? That's the point of attending a party, you know?” She suggested, hoping to get introduced to some very wealthy men.

Yamcha shrugged as he kept his eyes fixed on Bulma and Vegeta, “I don't really know anyone besides the hosts.” Julie took a deep unhappy sigh, this wasn't going as well as she'd expected.

“We should make a toast.” Bulma suggested, realizing she'd just been holding her glass but had been too busy talking to Vegeta to even taking a sip. She gestured one of the bots so she could get him a wine glass, and as one of them approached she was glad they've been working perfectly so far, perhaps with a few more tests Capsule Corps. could start selling them before schedule after all.

“A what?” Vegeta asked confused, as far as he knew it was something the earthlings did to bread but somehow it didn't make any sense at all. Bulma had just put a glass in front of him and he wrinkled his nose at the smell. “You expect me to drink that?” He raised an eyebrow looking at her, trying to focus on her face and not let his gaze wander down.

“Oh, come on, this wine is really expensive stuff. My parents wouldn't embarrass themselves by serving cheap wine to their guests, especially when they can afford the best.” Bulma explained as she rolled her eyes at his comment. She wrinkled her own nose as she raised her glass from the table, maybe he wasn't so wrong after all. “I agree, the smell isn't that great, but you're not supposed to smell it, you're supposed to drink it and I really love the taste.” She smiled holding her glass and waiting for Vegeta to pick his.

“I've noticed, you've had at least two of these already, and that's the third, maybe even more?” Vegeta grumbled as he picked the glass in front of him. _Maybe it tastes better than it smells, there's only one way to find out. _“So how do we make this...” He frowned thinking, trying to remember the word the woman had used. “...Toast?”

Bulma was just about to explain when she realized what he'd just said. _How the hell does he know how many glasses I've had? Lucky guess? I don't think so._ She eyed him suspiciously. “You've been here? All this time?” She felt like she was about to explode.

Vegeta shrugged unconcerned, the woman looked upset but so what? What business was that of his? “You really didn't think I'd stand by your side while you made small talk to all these fools, right?” He made a face at the thought that she'd probably insist to introduce him to all those pathetic earthlings, like he'd really like to meet them or something. “You looked too busy anyway.” He shrugged again wondering why he always had to point out the obvious.

Bulma took some deep calming breaths before she even tried to speak, she was sure she'd start yelling at him if she didn't, and that simply wouldn't do right now. “I looked busy while I was waiting for you, you asshole!” She hissed at him under her breath, making sure only Vegeta could hear her. “I didn't want to look all pathetic standing here all by myself!” _And to think I even had to endure Mrs. Wilson's butler story again. _She fumed at that._ OK, maybe I wasn't really listening but still... _“At least you could have told me.” She pointed out, trying to keep her voice low, then she added up. “You must be one of the most irritating persons in the whole galaxy!”

“Funny you should say that, I bet one of the others has to be you!” Vegeta whispered hoarsely, wondering what all the commotion was all about. The woman had no sense at all, he was here right now, wasn't he? “So you want to do this or what?” He asked Bulma realizing he was still holding his glass and waiting for her to tell him what they were supposed to do.

Bulma sighed trying to calm herself, she really didn't know what she was expecting, of course Vegeta would do something like this, she'd never met someone so antisocial in her whole life. “We should raise our glasses to eye level and make a toast, basically we drink to each other's health or something.” She tried to explain, before she decided to just go ahead with it, she knew he'd probably get the idea. He was always quite bright to grasp the concept and sometimes he even choose to follow it anyway. “So here we go. To you, intolerable prince of all assholes.” She said with what she hoped was a sweet innocent smile.

Vegeta took a deep breath, this whole thing sounded ridiculous to him but it seemed easy enough. “To you, loud-mouthed insufferable wench.” He told her softly, mirroring her gesture.

Bulma tried not to giggle at that, despite the offending words, he'd said it in such a surprisingly seductive way, she was finding it hard to stay mad at him. _Yeah, he got the idea all right._ She lost the battle when she thought about what their latest exchange would look to the other guests at the party, despite they'd been insulting each other, it would look they like they'd been changing loving words. “All right, now we should click glasses.” She explained between giggles, moving her glass closer to his. “Gently. We don't want to break the glasses and send wine all over the place. And then we take a sip and that's it.”

“Fine.” Vegeta nodded and did as she'd told him, he was slightly surprised at the woman's reaction but decided to ignore it. _Whatever, I don't understand earthlings anyway._ Then he took his wine glass to his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the smell and emptied it with a couple of gulps.

Bulma sighed but decided not to say anything, apparently that was his idea of taking a sip. She drank a little from her own glass and put it back on the table. “So? Did you like it?”

Vegeta put the now empty glass on the table and shrugged. “It's tolerable I suppose.”

“Damn you, Vegeta! And look at her, all sweet as honey to the alien prince.” Yamcha growled with alacrity, keeping his eyes on Bulma and Vegeta. The last time they'd argued, he really didn't think Bulma was having an affair with Vegeta. He'd only said that to get back at her, but now he wasn't so sure anymore, ever since Vegeta had shown up, she'd been ignoring him, she hadn't looked his way once.

Julie turned sharply towards Yamcha wondering who he was talking about. _A prince?_ When she saw he was still glaring at his ex-girlfriend and her date, she asked in what she hoped was a disinterested tone. “That guy is a prince?”

Yamcha frowned at Julie's question, he didn't remember saying something like that but he must have or she wouldn't be asking. “Hmm, it's complicated.” He side-glanced at her suspiciously, while he mentally smacked his forehead. _Oops, I shouldn't have said that. _

“Whatever you say, Yamcha, darling. I was just wondering.” Julie quipped trying to sound dumber than she actually was, she'd found out men didn't pay any attention when she behaved this way. _I bet it is, you just don't want me to talk to him._ Julie thought to herself as she opened her handbag and got a small mirror to check her make-up. She was relieved when Yamcha forgot all about her and turned his attention to his ex-girlfriend and the prince. She still thought he was kind of short for her, but maybe he liked taller women like so many other men did, she wasn't going to miss the chance to talk to a prince. She frowned thinking about Yamcha had said, he'd called him Vegeta, that sounded like a foreign name, and he'd mentioned he was an alien, judging by his light olive skin tone, he could be one of those middle-east princes who owned a bunch of oil wells and were filthy rich. _Princess Julie._ She sighed at the thought longingly.

“Tolerable?” Bulma asked indignantly, but then thinking better she recognized her own reaction the first time she'd tried some wine. “ It's an acquired taste I suppose, I didn't like it much the first time I've tried it but now I do.” She looked around to look the party guests, and watching Yamcha frowning at them she almost gasped in surprise, ever since she'd started talking to Vegeta, she'd forgotten why they were doing this to begin with. _I've been neglecting you for too long._ She smiled as she remembered something that would really upset him. “I could eat something. Are you hungry? I could get you some food.”

Vegeta studied Bulma's eyes suspiciously wondering what she was up to, as far as he could remember she'd never offered to do something like that. “Since when do you care if I'm hungry or not?” A deep frown returning to his face.

“I never did it for Yamcha. I bet it would get on his nerves.” Bulma shrugged nonchalantly, she should have figured Vegeta would suspect something, it was so unlike her after all. She wasn't going to mention that she didn't even need to when her mother had been hovering over him, just like she'd been hovering over Vegeta lately. That part was really embarrassing to her, her mother didn't know when to stop. “You prefer meat, right?” She asked Vegeta with a smile, he'd probably understand what she was trying to do.

It took a moment for Vegeta to understand what she was talking about, then he remembered the weakling and that this was supposed to be some sort of revenge. _Damn it, woman, you're distracting._ He thought to himself as he nodded in agreement. “Rare meat, and don't bother with the leaves, and roots and all that stuff you earthlings seem to be so fond of.”

“I see what I can find.” Bulma nodded in agreement before she stood up and got off the table, slightly amused at the way he'd stated his preference, but as she walked to the buffet table and she kept thinking she wasn't that amused at all. He's been living under her roof for months now and she had no idea about what he liked to eat or anything else about him. She'd been so hurt by his sharp remarks after he'd blown himself up in the gravity room and she had to attend him, that she'd been ignoring him. She gritted her teeth at the fact that maybe he'd deliberately pushed her away from him and she'd fallen for it, and it wasn't such a pleasing thought. _Shit, I need a drink._ Bulma thought to herself, as she remembered the feel of his surprisingly smooth skin, despite the scars that marked his body, when she'd held him in her arms. She was tempted to grab another wine glass from the nearest service bot, but decided against it and have some water instead, maybe it would cool her overheated imagination and it surely would help not to have a hangover in the morning. _The last thing I need is to be with a hangover and have Vegeta yelling at me for feeling too sick to fix his damn gravity room in the morning._ She made a face at that as she got to the buffet table.

Julie smiled when she saw the Briefs' heiress stand up from the table and start walking to the buffet table. _Here's my chance._ “Yamcha, darling, I need to go to the rest room.” She told him as pulled her chair backwards and prepared to get up.

Yamcha nodded absentmindedly keeping his eyes on Bulma, and pointed indicating some small capsule houses at the edge of the pool. “I think it's that way.” While he wondered what Bulma was doing. _Maybe she's going to get some food?_

“I know, darling.” Julie nodded with a smile as she started to walk towards the small capsules, she'd also noticed the table where the pair that Yamcha had been watching like a hawk was also conveniently on the way there. She could stop for a minute and talk to that mysterious prince who had been fueling her imagination and make it look like she's met him before or something if Yamcha noticed anything.

Yamcha frowned puzzled still watching Bulma and ignoring everything else, she was taking 'two' plates? Surely that didn't mean...

Julie looked over her shoulder, as she walked and as she'd expected Yamcha wasn't even looking her way. _I wonder why he broke up with her, when apparently he still has deep feelings for her, but then again maybe it was the other way around. The mysterious prince looks really yummy, if only he wasn't so short for me. _ She kept thinking as she walked to his table, he was also looking after the Briefs' heiress and ignoring everyone else. _This is ridiculous, I look a lot better than 'her'! I'm a famous model after all. _She thought angrily, just because she didn't have any money...

Vegeta had been watching Bulma amused while she got him some food, this was a sight that judging by the woman's words he wouldn't see any time soon, if ever. But he was soon distracted when a strong stench Bulma had called perfume reached his sensitive nostrils. He wrinkled his nose disgusted at the smell and noticed the female he saw with the weakling had stopped near his table, and was staring at him. He only raised an eyebrow at her wondering what was going on.

“Prince Vegeta, I take it?” Julie asked nicely. The man looked even better this close, she smiled sweetly at him.

Vegeta made a face as her shrill voice hit his superior hearing, and he'd thought Bulma's voice was irritating enough. He was tempted to snap this female's neck just to shut her up. “Do I know you?” Vegeta grumbled wondering how that unpleasant female had the audacity to address him so directly.

“Not yet. But here's my contact. Call me.” Julie winked at him, as she put a business card in front of him. She was a little taken aback by his lack of response, the man just stared coldly at her. “I'd really like to know you better.” She added, waiting to get some kind of response from him.

Bulma turned from the buffet table with two full plates on her hands and gasped in surprise, when she saw that Yamcha's date was talking to Vegeta. _What the hell does that bitch want from him?_ She asked herself indignantly. Strangely enough she had no animosity towards her when she'd shown up with Yamcha, but now she felt utterly furious. _I'm going to throw her in the pool, and I don't care if it gets everyone's attention or not._ She told herself as she made her way back to their table, the only thing that made her feel better was that Vegeta looked almost as displeased as she was.

“But... Julie... talking...” Yamcha stammered as he followed Bulma with his eyes and saw who was talking to Vegeta this very moment. He frowned when he realized Bulma was carrying two full plates. “Bulma... food... never...” He kept stammering unable to speak rationally right now.

Puar sighed unhappily, and wished Yamcha wasn't so determined to attend this party. “I've told you it was a bad idea to come here.” The shape shifter whined, watching the speechless man.

“Whatever. I'll think about it.” Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly, moving his head to look at Bulma again, while he hoped this intolerable female would go away so he didn't have to tell her to go to hell or do something even more extreme to make her leave him alone. _I could always throw her in the pool and I'd get rid of that stench. The stupid female seems to have bathed in it._ He thought to himself, still disgusted at the way she looked and the way she smelt. _Or maybe I should blast her to pieces?_ He was rather confused as to why he hadn't done it already without thinking, and he considered the idea. _What's going on? Am I getting soft? I should have done it already just for her insolence._ He was relieved to find out what he thought was the answer, while he watched Bulma walk back to their table carrying two plates of food. _I need the gravity room to ascend to Super Saiyan, she'd be really pissed if I killed one of the earthlings so I can't do that... yet..._

Julie looked down in disbelief at his answer, his lack of response to her physical charms, and he'd actually dared to look away from her? She fumed as she turned her back on him and headed out to one of the rest rooms nearby. _Arrogant son of a bitch, you're a prince all right._ She thought angrily as she walked, she wasn't used to such treatment, who did that jerk think he was? _Go to hell, prince Vegeta, you may not be interested but I'm sure there are some wealthy men around here who'll be._

Vegeta watched the unpleasant female walk away with his peripheral vision, but something wasn't right though, her smell still lingered. He frowned at the card she'd left on the table, and sniffed suspiciously, he was right, it reeked of her smell. He quickly picked it up, rumpled it in his hand and raised his ki to turn it into ashes. He sighed contently when the stink was gone

Bulma glared after the woman Yamcha had brought along with him, she was walking towards one of the rest rooms, so Bulma decided to leave it at that. She was a little taken aback when she saw Vegeta take her card and hide it in his hand though. “So, are you going to call her?” She asked him indignantly while she set his plate in front of him with a thud, angry she was playing service girl while he was flirting with another woman.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow while he watched Bulma go around their table and sulkily sit on her chair again, wondering what the woman was talking about, then it dawned on him. He turned on his chair and blew the ashes behind their backs. “ You mean this? It was the only way to get rid of her stench.” He said as he turned again to face her, he was slightly amused by her antics, apparently the woman was jealous.

Bulma released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _So my first impression was right after all._ “You want more wine?” She asked in a much nicer tone, trying to change the subject, she felt slightly ridiculous by her reaction to this. _Since when do I care about what he does? Why was I so upset he'd call that bimbo?_ She really didn't find an answer to this, but she'd still be hurt nonetheless.

“No, maybe I'll get...” Vegeta trailed off when he saw Mrs. Briefs near their table holding a glass.

“Why are you so mean to dear Vegeta, Bulma Briefs? That's not the way I've raised you, you know?” She scolded her daughter as she put the glass in front of Vegeta with a smile. “There you are, dear. I've brought you a double.” Then she turned again to look at her daughter with a slight frown but she still held a smiling face. “Vegeta, likes your father's old Scotch, dear, not wine.” She informed Bulma like she should have known that. “Get him another if he wants.”

“Damn, he could have a harem!” Yamcha almost growled under his breath, as he watched yet another woman pampering Vegeta. He'd just noticed for the first time that Mrs. Briefs had completely ignored him besides the initial greeting when he'd entered the party. Maybe Puar was right and it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all, but he was so sure Bulma would miss him after all this time...

Bulma was about to roll her eyes, her mother could be an embarrassment sometimes, but then she heard something surprising and listened intently. She couldn't believe her ears. _He's 'thanking her'? Because she brought him a drink?_

“Thank you, Mrs. Briefs. That was very thoughtful of you.” Vegeta nodded, giving her a charming smile. He didn't even have to pretend to smile, he was really amused by the outraged look Bulma was giving him like he knew she would.

Mrs. Briefs blushed intensely and waived her hand dismissively. “Oh, that's nothing, dear. And oh my, I better attend to my other guests.” She turned swiftly and was gone in a moment.

When her mother was out of sight Bulma glared at Vegeta indignantly. “ She brings you a drink and you thank her and I fix your damn gravity room repeatedly and...” She couldn't go on, she was so angry she couldn't even speak.

“Don't be mean to dear Vegeta, dear.” He teased, chuckling softy, Bulma's reaction was the best part of it all. “Would you rather I'd be rude?” He asked sobering up and raising an eyebrow at her. He really hoped the answer was no, he really didn't want to upset the woman too much when she was supposed to fix his gravity room in the morning, but still he was beginning to realize earthling's reactions were unpredictable.

Bulma smiled despite herself, she knew he was insulting her mother in a way, but he had mimicked her words so unexpectedly she really couldn't be mad at him. “Of course not, I just...” She trailed off when she heard a commotion at the other side of the pool and made a face as she watched just who had arrived at the party. “I can't believe they've invited him.” She really disliked the man, he couldn't keep his hands to himself, luckily her father had most of the dealings with him. “I've heard of fashionably late but this is ridiculous. The party is almost over.” She scowled at the newcomer and his entourage.

Vegeta followed Bulma's gaze, and then looked back at her, wondering what was going on, as far as he was concerned they were just some more pathetic weaklings, but she clearly had some grudge against one of them.

“Don't worry, I can take care of this. And I sure can take care of him.” Bulma told Vegeta revengefully, when she felt his eyes on her, but she still kept her eyes on the large group that had just arrived. “I don't like the man, but I can handle him.” She grimaced when the woman Yamcha had brought to the party just walked out of one of the rest rooms. _Just what I needed on top of that._

“I'm sure you can.” Vegeta nodded in agreement, he knew she was more than capable of handling one of those weaklings easily when she'd dared to glare back at him at close range so fearlessly before. _Damn, if she had a higher power-level I'd probably be in trouble..._ He stopped himself, and frowned at the thought, as he grabbed his glass and took a large gulp. _And by all the underworld gods of Vegetasei what the fuck am I thinking? _He was still musing when he noticed the stinky female had came out of one of the small houses. He made a face at that, and decided that if she came back to his table he was going to throw her in the pool and that would be the end of it, there was no way he was going to endure that stench for so long ever again.

The first thing Julie saw as she walked out of the rest room was the heiress and the prince sitting at the same table. She sighed unhappily, but it wasn't anything she wasn't expecting, then turning her head she saw a large group that had just arrived. She gasped in disbelief as she recognized someone in the middle of the crowd, it was that Smith-Jones playboy guy, wasn't it? And she could see a couple of her colleagues there, Sarah was a bitch but they were acquainted, and Chris and... She smiled happily when she saw Jeff, he was a really sweet guy, she was sure he'd introduce her to this Smith-Jones guy, so she rushed that way.

Bulma watched in surprise as the blonde bimbo Yamcha had brought along ignored them completely and walked off to the large Smith-Jones gathering. She picked a fork realizing she was hungry, she hadn't eaten a thing during all this time and had over-indulged herself with wine, it was a small miracle she wasn't drunk at all. “You seem to have lost an admirer.” She teased Vegeta before she picked some food to eat.

Vegeta had been forking what Bulma had brought him suspiciously, when he heard her teasing words, he snorted at that. “I was planning to throw her in the pool to get rid of that stench.” He pointed out with a shrug before he picked a piece of meat and brought it to his month.

Bulma giggled, glad she'd swallowed her food before he'd answered her or she might have choked, apparently they'd been thinking the same thing. “I've also considered it. And surprise, surprise, she's a gold-digger.” She chuckled softly looking at the Smith-Jones group and watching the blonde bimbo trying to please that disgusting man.

“She's a what?” Vegeta asked chewing his food, wondering how that weak female with nothing more than skin and bones could do something as hard as that, if digging gold was what he was thinking, it required strength. He suspected that was one of those strange words the earthlings had that didn't make any sense to him. “Gold on earth is like that thing hanging around your neck, right?” He asked Bulma, he wasn't sure they were talking about the same thing anyway.

Bulma touched her simple chain around her neck, with only a small sapphire pendant matching her eyes and nodded in agreement. She was slightly surprised at the question for a moment, but then she put two and two together. “I don't mean she actually digs gold with a pickax.” She smiled at the idea. “It's one of those idiomatic expressions that you always have a hard time figuring out. She wants to marry a rich man.” Bulma explained as she picked the wine glass on the table and drank the rest of the wine left.

“I see what you mean.” Vegeta nodded as he picked another piece of meat with his fork, understanding what it meant. “A very expensive whore.” He commented before he brought it to his month.

Bulma giggled, despite his bluntness, he wasn't 'that' wrong anyway. “If you put it that way...” Then as she figured out what had probably happened, she began to laugh uncontrollably. She had to release her fork, and bring her hand to her month to muffle her laughter so she didn't catch everyone's attention.

Vegeta frowned at Bulma's reaction wondering what was so funny, he side-glanced at her chewing his food, but his frown deepened when he saw the woman gesturing one of the bots for yet another glass of wine. “Damn it, woman! You are drinking too much. Don't think for a moment I haven't noticed it.” Vegeta rebuked Bulma, wondering if she had too much already and he had to stop her from drinking.

Bulma shrugged unconcerned as she put the new glass on the table and pointed towards Dr. Briefs who was talking to some of his guests. “See that gentleman over there? He's my father, I don't need another one.” She pointed out before she tried to eat some food from her plate. “You're a really fun guy to party with, right?”

“Tch. You think that if you didn't need to fix the gravity tomorrow morning I'd be so concerned? Just do your job and you can drink as much as you want.” He grumbled before he forked another piece of meat and brought it to his month.

Bulma bit down the sharp remark she was about to say out loud, as she recognized that maybe he might be right, she was over-indulging herself with drinking indeed. “No, Vegeta, I'm not drunk. No, Vegeta, I don't have a drinking problem, as a matter of fact I rarely drink.” She put her fork down again and looked at him. “The reason I was laughing is because I probably just figured out, why that woman was so interested in you. No offence, but you're not the most approachable guy.”

“None taken. What makes you think I want any fool to approach me?” Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow at her, as he thought that she should have figured that out by now. “Why do you think I got to the party too late? I didn't want to meet any of those fools.” He gestured to everyone around him, but he was really interested to hear her explanation though, he was really puzzled why that unpleasant female had singled him out of all people at the party.

“Yamcha knows you're a prince, so he probably mentioned it to that blonde bimbo.” Bulma's lips twitched at the thought, she knew he probably didn't mean to, but she knew him and she knew he always talked too much. “I don't think he meant to say it, but he can't keep his month shut to save his own life so I think you can figure out the rest.” She wasn't going to insult his intelligence by stating the obvious.

“That's why she called me prince Vegeta.” He nodded in agreement as it dawned on him, Bulma was probably right. “Tch. Like I'd pay any attention to that ugly female.” Vegeta almost spat disgusted as he remembered the way she looked, he wasn't even tempted to turn his head to look at her ever again, he'd had more than enough. “That female is nothing but skin and bones like she's starving, I can't see any muscles though I suppose she has some or she wouldn't be able to move.”

“Major turn off for a Saiyan, right?” Bulma teased as she chuckled amused, but soon sobered up when she remembered she wasn't that muscular herself. _Is it the reason why he seems so disinterested in me?_ The thought made her unhappy for some reason, and she had no idea why, she'd never been interested in him before, or had she? The thought of taking care of him when he'd blown himself up in the gravity room and what it'd felt like came back to her mind, and she wasn't that sure anymore. _Damn it, do I even 'like' Vegeta?_ To her dismay, she didn't even know how to answer that, the more she talked to him the more she realized she didn't know him at all, and he kept surprising her. _This is getting rather complicated._

Vegeta gave her a short nod in compliance, a genuine smile playing across his lips, but as he studied the woman before him he realized that even though she didn't have a great muscular tone she looked absolutely perfect, and that he wouldn't change anything about her even if he could. “That's right.” He nodded again, but he knew he was only trying to convince himself of that, or maybe discard her again. _Damn, she can never know how much I desire her, I don't need the trouble. I need to ascend to Super Saiyan and that's a top priority._ He kept reminding himself. _Once she fixes the gravity room, I can focus on training once again. _But somehow that didn't sound comforting enough, he reached out for his drink and took a large gulp.

Bulma could feel that he was studying her, but those onyx eyes gave away nothing, it was like looking at the night outside a window. But she noticed how attractive his mouth looked like now that those full lips weren't twisted in a sneer or a half-smirk and had actually smiled at her, and she wondered how those seemingly soft lips would feel against her own. She gulped at her sudden dry month, and refrained herself for reaching for her glass yet again. _Damn you, Vegeta, you really get a woman to drink._ She looked down at her plate trying to eat something of what was left, she really needed something to distract her.

“I think we should go. We shouldn't have been here to begin with.” Puar said softly looking worriedly at Yamcha, who'd been downing one wine glass after another. “And Julie isn't coming back.” The shape shifter pointed out looking at where Yamcha's date was.

“Who cares?” Yamcha shrugged, he'd only invited her to make Bulma jealous anyway, but she hadn't been jealous at all this time. Bulma was acting differently for some reason and he was beginning to get worried. He'd been so sure that she'd take him back again as she'd always had, once he'd get on his knees and ask her for forgiveness yet again that he'd never contemplated failure. _Are they really having an affair?_ He couldn't believe she'd be interested in that murdering bastard, he'd come here to invade earth and he'd have killed all her friends after all. _Nah, nice try, Bulma, but I don't believe it. _“I need to talk to Bulma at the end of the party.” Yamcha told Puar side-glancing at where Julie was, she was talking to the most unbelievably good-looking red-haired woman, he wondered who she was. “I need to make things right again.” He told his old friend as he kept looking at the red-haired woman, she seemed familiar, was she also a model? He thought, trying to remember who she might be.

Vegeta side-glanced at Bulma when he heard her yawn yet again, they'd both finished their food and drinks for some time now and they'd just been watching some of the guests leave while the silence stretched between them. “Perhaps we should go to bed.” He suggested, he was getting kind of sleepy himself, it'd been a long day and he was bored.

Bulma almost gasped in surprise as she stared at Vegeta with wide eyes. “What?” _He can't be suggesting what I'm thinking, right? _

Vegeta frowned at the way she was looking at him, she seemed rather surprised like he'd suggested something out of the ordinary. Then it dawned on him as he chuckled softly at what she might be thinking. “I mean separately, not together, you go to your room and I go to mine. Are you getting ideas, woman?” He teased, still amused at the way she'd looked at him.

“No, of course not.” Bulma answered quickly as she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “I was just distracted that's all. I should have thought you of all people wouldn't...” She trailed off realizing she might insult him with what she was about to say.

Vegeta felt himself blush in return and almost snorted at what she'd left out, feeling utterly insulted. So she thought he was a prude? Only because he had priorities? Maybe after he'd ascended to Super Saiyan and he'd killed the androids he'd show her just how wanton Saiyan males could be behind closed doors. But then again maybe he'd always planned to do that after all, so he decided to let it go for now. “So you want to sleep or what? Even if you aren't, I'm leaving, but I expect you to be up early in the morning.”

“I do.” Bulma nodded before she yawned again, the long waking hours and the wine finally getting to her. She extended her hand to him once he got to his feet. “Help me up, will you?”

“Are you really that inebriated, woman?” Vegeta frowned, looking down at her hand, she'd never asked him to do that before, but he extended his hand to take her small hand in his.

“No! Of course not!” Bulma answered indignantly as she glared at him. “It's just the right thing to do! You're my escort, you're supposed to help me up.” She tried to explain as she got to her feet, but at the same time she knew it was just an excuse to touch him. _It's not the wine, maybe I'm inebriated by his presence?_ Bulma thought to herself, remembering the pang of disappointment she'd just felt a moment ago. _I wanted him to..._ She stopped her thoughts and shook her head disbelievingly at what she was thinking. _Then again maybe it's the wine after all._

Vegeta keep looking down as he felt her small hand in his, how soft and light it felt in his own hand and noticing for the first time how delicate her fingers looked compared to his much larger ones. “Gods, woman, you're really weak, aren't you?” It's not like he disliked the feeling, but he could crush her little hand without even meaning to. He released her hand quickly, now that she was standing up, and tucked his hands away into his pants pockets. He really didn't want to touch the woman too much, he was a male after all and the woman was too tempting.

Bulma was so furious at what he'd just said, she decided to ignore how it felt to hold his callous hand in hers, he always had to bring up her weakness no matter what they were talking about and she was getting really sick and tired of that. “Apparently I'm still strong enough to fix your fucking gravity room, you asshole!” She hissed under her breath.

“Just barely, and I'm beginning to wonder how you even manage that.” Vegeta answered with a shrug, while his month twitched at the woman's reaction, it never failed to amuse him how utterly insulted she always looked after he'd brought up her weakness.

Bulma sighed as she took a deep breath, she was beginning to suspect he tried to upset her on purpose, the night had gone reasonably well until he was back to his normal asshole self. She decided to let his comment slide for now, at the moment all she really wanted was to go to bed not to start an argument. _You'll pay for that later._ She promised herself as she reached for his arm. “Now, give me your arm and let's get the hell out of here.”

Vegeta took a deep breath steeling himself, as he wished she'd keep her hands away from him but she was asking for so little he couldn't reasonably deny it.

“Relax, prince. It's not like I'm going to bite you. At least not now anyway.” Bulma teased with a smile as she took his left arm and sensed him tense against her hand.

“Tch. You wish.” Vegeta grumbled under his breath. _Like I'd let this weak female mark me as her own, me, the prince of all Saiyans. _He knew he'd dishonor his deceased people if he mated such a weak female. He'd just half-turned them and was preparing to walk back the way he came to the party, but he side-glanced at the woman suspiciously, as far as he knew she had no idea what she'd just said, so he couldn't take it as an insult, but he wasn't so sure, he slit his eyes as he studied her in silence.

Bulma was rather taken aback by the way he was looking at her, and she had no idea why. “What?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. “Did I say something wrong?”

Vegeta only shook his head, realizing she had no idea what she'd just said. It was just a coincidence, after all. How would she know? Kakarot was a brain-damaged idiot who didn't remember anything about the Saiyan culture and he was the other full blood Saiyan left. “Nothing.” He lied, as he resumed his actions.

Bulma looked at Vegeta in silence, judging by his reaction that was 'nothing', but she knew it was the wrong time to probe that, so maybe some other time? As they turned, she was faced with Yamcha ogling some red-haired woman at the party near that Smith-Jones playboy guy and the woman who'd just dumped him to go near that disgusting man. She was utterly disgusted at the sight, the man wouldn't know faithfulness even if it hit him in the face. _What took me so long to realize that? I'm soo glad he's not my problem anymore._ She pulled Vegeta's arm to get his attention. “Let's go the other way around, it's a little bit longer but I prefer it.” She turned her head, indicating the other side of the house. Vegeta only nodded in agreement, and then they slowly walked around the other side of the house, both of them too absorbed in their own thoughts to make small talk and both wondering what the other was thinking.

Yamcha looked away from that good-looking red-haired woman when he remembered to take another look at Bulma's table and gasped in surprise when he saw it empty. ”Where did they go?” He asked Puar looking around to try to find them.

“They left.” The blue cat sighed unhappily, wishing for the umpteenth time Yamcha hadn't dragged them to this party, it was a really bad idea. “It's late. Perhaps we should leave too.” The shape shifter suggested looking at Yamcha hopefully.

“Are you crazy? I want to talk to Bulma.” Yamcha shouted as he jumped to his feet. “Which way did they go?” He asked his old friend, paying no attention to some of the remaining party guest looking at him. He growled in frustration when Puar only stared at him surprised. “Never mind. I'll find them, they can't be that far.” He told Puar as he started running, he could hear the blue cat telling something after him but decided to ignore it.

Bulma and Vegeta had almost reached a side-door when she tripped on her high-heeled shoes, she instinctively tried to hold on to Vegeta's broad shoulders and she moaned when she felt his warm hands at her bare waist trying to steady her. She was instantly aroused at his touch, a jolt of desire going up her spine as her skin turned into goosebumps. “Vegeta.” She moaned hoarsely looking into those shiny onyx eyes. Both of them were so close now, closer than they'd even been before, only a breath away, and was it desire she saw in those eyes or was she just flattering herself? Bulma hesitated to get even closer to him, she didn't dare without some sort of reaction from him, maybe she was misreading the whole situation and she'd ruin whatever sort of fragile link they'd managed to built between them tonight.

“Bulma.” Vegeta whispered softly as he stared into those blue beautiful eyes, he couldn't believe how soft the woman's pale skin felt under his hands as he dared to lightly move them over her bare back. He could hear her whimper in need, as his highlighted senses felt the woman's arousal, and a jolt of desire went down to his groin. He knew he should pull back, but he was unable to do so at the moment, if she closed the gap between them he'd take her to bed and to hell with whatever consequences he had to face in the morning. It was rather ironical, he mused, he'd never desired any female so much but that was precisely the one he shouldn't have, because he couldn't disappear before dawn like he'd always have. _Probably all the gods of Vegetasei are mocking me, that's the only explanation. I'll leave it to the gods then..._ He thought to himself as he parted his lips, he was going to leave whatever came next to the woman, if she kissed him he wasn't going to turn her away.

Bulma smiled happily, watching his parted lips, apparently she wasn't the only one who wanted this. She was sure that if it displeased him he'd have done something to let her know by now, but he'd been moving his hands all over her bare back and the feeling was making her crazy. _Damn it, I don't give a shit about what happens in the morning. If this is going to be a one-night stand so be it._ She thought to herself as she prepared to close the gap between them and kiss him and to hell with the consequences, she'd worry about them later.

“There you are!” Yamcha's voice sounded like a bomb between them. Vegeta felt Bulma shudder in his arms as he tensed at the weakling's voice, he felt utterly humiliated that the weakling had managed to sneak out on them, or worse that he'd been too distracted to even sense him getting near them. _It's this sort of shit that gets you killed._ He thought angrily, as he quickly moved his left hand from around the woman's waist and pointed it towards the weakling. He was going to finish this annoying insect right now.

Bulma gasped as she watched Vegeta extend his left arm towards Yamcha, she was so close to him she almost felt him gathering his power to blow up her ex-boyfriend away. She quickly entwined the fingers from her right hand with Vegeta's left extended hand. “Vegeta. Please. Don't.” She whispered as she side-glanced at her foolish ex-boyfriend, while she thought he must have had a death wish for sneaking up on them like that.

“Let go of my hand, woman!” Vegeta growled, as he took deep breaths to calm himself, he knew that if he fired a ki blast while she was touching him like that, he'd seriously burn her or worse he'd blow her hand away.

“No!” Bulma whispered stubbornly, she could feel his labored breath as he fought for control, but she couldn't let go. “Please, don't kill him.” She begged Vegeta, looking back at him, she didn't even know why it was so important that he wouldn't kill her ex-boyfriend right in front of her. She really disliked him at the moment, but either if it was for Yamcha's sake, or her sake, or even Vegeta's sake, she couldn't let him. She knew that if Vegeta did it, it was going to ruin anything that might happen between them in the future. Killing that cute guy who turned into a crocodile, right in front of her was one thing, but her ex-boyfriend was something completely different.

“Bulma, I need to talk to you.” Yamcha said in his most charming voice but soon grimaced as he got closer and he noticed the way they were holding each other. Vegeta's right arm was around Bulma's waist, Bulma's left hand was on his shoulder and their other hands were holding each other. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked sarcastically, looking at the pair in front of him.

Bulma turned her head from Vegeta's face to glare at her ex-boyfriend angrily. “As a matter of fact, you are! Go away!” As she kept looking at Yamcha she realized she didn't feel anything towards him, not anymore, not even animosity, she was only angry at herself for not realizing he was the wrong guy for her all these years. Hell, Vegeta had managed to turn her on more with just some light touches on her bare back than she'd ever felt making out with Yamcha. “It's all over between us. Just go away!”

It was the indifference in Bulma's voice that alarmed Yamcha the most, that, and the fact that they kept holding each other despite his presence. He had hoped they'd jumped and released each other, maybe even look guilty, when he'd spoken but he had been wrong. They just glared at him imperturbably like his presence meant nothing. He gulped and managed to stammer surprised. “But... Bulma...”

Bulma was really disgusted at Yamcha's foolishness, while he stared at them with his eyes open wide. _The fool doesn't even realize just how close he was to get killed again._ “Puar, take this idiot out of my sight!” She said when she noticed the floating blue cat behind Yamcha. _To think I've wasted so many years with this fool._ She almost gritted her teeth at the thought.

“But... Bulma...” Yamcha repeated disbelievingly, his eyes popping out, as he registered what she'd just said. _She'd just called him an idiot?_ He felt Puar's small paws on his shoulder as the shape shifter tried to pull him away.

Vegeta smirked evilly as he took in the scene before him, he was rather enjoying to watch the weakling squirm like that, it was even better than to blow him away like he'd intended to. He side-glanced at Bulma approvingly, glad that she was finally over that pathetic weakling, the woman was way too good for that insect.

“Leave me alone!” Bulma raised her voice, looking at Yamcha angrily, his insistence was only strengthening her resolve. “And don't bother to come back! I don't want to see you ever again!” She shouted, hoping he'd go away once and for all.

Yamcha stared at his ex-girlfriend in silence, he could feel something was really different this time. He had the feeling this was it, whatever they once had was over. “I hope you two are very happy together.” He growled with resentment, before he turned his back on them and stared walking the other way. Puar still grabbing his shoulder, trying to make sure Yamcha wouldn't turn back again.

Bulma took a deep sigh of relief as she watched Yamcha and Puar leaving, apparently this was finally over. She was sure there was no way she was ever going back to that fool, only the thought that he was still taking her for granted after the events of tonight angered her. She turned her head towards Vegeta, while she finally let go of his left hand and moved her hand back to his shoulder. “Thanks for not killing him.” She whispered looking into his eyes, only to find out something was different though, his usual cold stare was back, whatever had happened between them before was gone. “Where were we?” Bulma asked as she moved her right hand from his shoulder to cup his left cheek, hoping to bring back that magical moment between them back.

Vegeta only shook his head, she'd managed to breach his self-control, but the crack had been found and had been repaired by now. He realized he'd been on the verge of making a big mistake. “Don't ever ask me to do this again.” He whispered back to her, while he rubbed his cheek briefly against her palm, with that he took his right hand from her waist and walked to the door without looking back.

Bulma shuddered at the loss of his warm hand on her back and a shiver went up her spine. She frowned thinking as she looked after Vegeta, and as he entered the house, she realized she had no idea what the hell he'd been talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> My apologies to all the Julie Diggers out there if there are any, I did a Google search and found no matches, but still... if your name happens to be that, it's just a coincidence. Also my apologies to all the Wilsons and even the Smith-Joneses, I'm not trying to insult anyone but I had to name them something 😀
> 
> And finally, I may take a while to update this story, RL keeps getting in the way and I'm also re-watching DBZ, I found out I don't remember what Bulma did back on Namek that well and I may want to use it. I remember some things, of course, but not all, so... 😉


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something might have changed during the night, Vegeta and Bulma are trying not to yell at each other most of the time, they both figured it was the easiest way to get what they wanted, but they are still wary of each other. Is that truce going to last?

Bulma gasped for breath as she rushed down the corridor towards Vegeta's room, it was dark but somehow she could still see, she stopped for a moment trying to collect herself and wondered why she'd been running. Was she trying to escape someone? Or something? She had no idea, but as she looked over her shoulder to the pitch black corridor behind her, she definitely felt a menace coming closer. There was a low growl coming for the dark and she instinctively started running again, something was after her all right. She could hear her own heartbeat beating fast on her eardrums, as she ran towards Vegeta's room, she knew she'd be safe once she reached there. When she got near she could see a soft light shining under his bedroom door and somehow she knew he'd been expecting her, before she could touch the door, it slowly opened up on its own to reveal what was inside the room. She could tell he was naked, but the soft white light was behind him, so she could only see the bare contours of his body, his face and the front of his body were nothing but shadow. She smiled as she entered his room, she couldn't see his face, but that flame-shaped hairstyle was unmistakable. “Vegeta, I need you. I want you.” She told him softly as she kept walking towards him. She heard the door slam shut behind her and she should have been started by it but she wasn't, she felt safe now, so she just kept walking towards Vegeta mesmerized.

“So do I, dear Bulma. I want you so much.” Vegeta confessed as he swung his tail behind him. His face was still nothing but shadow, but he extended his arms towards Bulma invitingly. “Nice view by the way.” He chuckled softly while he waited to hold her in his arms.

Bulma gasped in surprise when she looked down and realized she was also naked, but she shrugged it off and threw herself into his arms mindlessly. “I want you so much, Vegeta.” She said against his bare chest, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. But something was amiss, she frowned wondering what it was, then as she noticed that something was moving behind him she gasped in surprise again. “Your tail! It grew back?” She asked looking up to his face, her eyes were adjusting to the dim light and she was finally beginning to see his loving eyes.

Vegeta nodded, looking down at her, as he kept chuckling softly. “It will always be here, it's part of who I am. I'll never be one of you earthlings.” His tail reached out to touch the bare skin of her back like it had a mind of its own. “I'm a Saiyan.”

“I don't care.” Bulma murmured against his lips, then she pulled his head down to kiss him hungrily. The tip of his tail ran up her spine and she moaned at the unfamiliar feeling, as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She couldn't believe she was finally kissing him, she'd wanted for so long to feel his lips on hers.

Vegeta lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her to bed, as he gently lay her there he broke the kiss and whispered against her lips. “If we do this, you'll be mine forever.”

“Then I'll be yours forever. My prince. My love. My life.” Bulma whispered back against his lips, before she pulled him down for another hungry kiss.

“Will you be my wife then? My princess. My love. Forever?” Vegeta asked between kisses when he moved his month from her lips and gently started to kiss her neck and her shoulders, still moving down.

Bulma moaned when his month reached one of her nipples, and he circled it lightly with his tongue before he closed his mouth on it and began to suck it gently, his fingers rubbing the neglected one. “Yes. I'm yours, my love, my prince. Forever.” She said between soft moans, her hands gently twining into Vegeta's wild mane, her fingers lightly messaging his scalp while he sucked her nipple.

Bulma was trembling beneath him, her breath coming in short pleasure-filled pants as her hands moved from his hair to clasp tightly to Vegeta's back in a desperate bid to pull their bodies closer. She could feel his tail wrapping around one of her thighs, one hand on the other, gently spreading her legs. She whimpered when she felt the tip of his tail rubbing her clit, she arched her head back and writhed. “Vegeta. Please...” She could feel he was moving above her to get in position, when there was a loud noise at the door.

Something had launched at the door and they both jumped startled when they heard it and a very angry growl outside. Vegeta left her arms and jumped to his feet staring at the door, growling back at whoever or whatever was out there. There was another loud noise like someone was trying to break down the door and it flew open unable to withstand the assault.

“Yamcha?” Bulma gasped in shock as she saw who just had shown up in the threshold. She looked around to find something to cover her nudity, but the bed had no sheets and she had nothing to cover herself. “She's mine!” She heard Yamcha growl hoarsely, and as she looked back towards the door, she saw her ex-boyfriend was in the middle of some transformation as he kept looking at the window with his wide open eyes, she followed his gaze, and she realized the dim light she'd seen before was the full moon, a gigantic full moon that almost covered the whole window. She shuddered in horror, if Vegeta had his tail back and there was a full moon, it would mean...

“Wolf fang!” Bulma heard Yamcha yell, she turned her attention away from the window and looked back at him, and she saw he'd turned into a werewolf. And when she looked at Vegeta, she saw that his eyes had turned red and he was turning into that ape form that she'd seen Goku turn into all those years ago.

“No!” Bulma shouted, as she saw Vegeta getting bigger and bigger, he was going to break through the roof and destroy everything around her. “Vegeta! Don't!” Then she saw the werewolf had turned his attention towards her, and was growling angrily, he was going to attack her. “Vegeta! Help! Save me from him!”

Vegeta was just leaving his room, when he heard the woman call his name, and as he walked down the corridor he heard her asking for his help. He frowned as he rushed to her door, as far as he could feel she was alone in her room, but maybe he was wrong, she sounded so distressed that he tried to open her door without knocking. To his surprise it was unlocked, and as he looked inside he was relieved to find out that she was only having a nightmare. He watched her twist and turn on her bed for a moment, he hesitated whether he should awake her or not, but as he'd been planning to knock on her door to wake her up anyway, he gently grabbed her right wrist and shook it lightly, trying to wake her up.

“Baaahhhh!” Bulma yelled, she'd just been woken up by someone shaking her wrist, and as she opened her eyes Vegeta was staring back at her. She felt him release her wrist and jump back and as she groggily sat up on her bed she saw him looking at her with his eyes open wide.

“Damn, woman, that's the last time I try to snap you out of a nightmare.” Vegeta grumbled, he shook his head disbelievingly as he kept looking at Bulma, if he thought the woman had been loud before he'd been entirely wrong, he could almost fell his ears ringing with that yell.

“Vegeta?” She asked confused, her mind still lingering between dream and reality. She gasped trying to cover herself, remembering she was naked, but to her relief, she wasn't, she was wearing a nightgown and the bed covers where still wrapped around her. She sighed in relief and pulled them up to her neck.

“Who did you expect? Some disgusting arlian giant bug?” Vegeta grumbled averting his eyes from the woman on the bed and looking around. He'd never been in her bedroom before and was surprised to see it looked like a mess.

“Giant bug?!” Bulma exclaimed sitting up straight on the bed and looking around, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. “What are you talking about?” She asked Vegeta still confused, the man wasn't making any sense.

Vegeta couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud, when he took a look at the woman and found out she was looking around her room like she feared an invasion. “No need to worry, I've killed them all. And they'd be really hard to miss anyway.”

“Just how big are... were these things?” She asked Vegeta with a slight frown, as she tried to organize her thoughts. _Good, it was just a dream, and it's morning already and..._ She took a better look at Vegeta, he was in his usual black training clothes and she was relieved to find out his tail didn't grow back during the night. But as she remembered the details of her dream and what that tail had done to her she wasn't so happy anymore. _Damn, it was just a dream._ She sighed unhappily at the thought.

“Bigger than me.” Vegeta shrugged, as he looked away again. He really didn't want to look too much at the woman on the bed, it was too tempting. After last night he'd have to be twice as careful, he reminded himself. “But there are bigger things out there.”

“Yewww.” Bulma grimaced at the idea, she really didn't like that there were giants bugs or whatever around in the universe. “Vegeta, I don't really want to know.” Then she frowned at him as the thought occurred to her, she'd been so distracted before that she didn't realize he was in her room and that he didn't bother to knock. “And what the hell are you doing in here? Have you considered knocking before you enter someone's room?”

Vegeta nodded, he walked a few steps trying to reach the window, but it was hard to avoid all the things on the floor. “I did, but you were calling my name and asking for my help or something.”

“Oh.” She blushed, she really hoped she didn't say all the other things she remembered saying in her dream out loud. “I was being attacked by a monster, that's all.” She wasn't going to say the monster was her ex-boyfriend, she knew for a fact he wasn't a werewolf, they'd been under the moonlight before after all.

“You mean the monster wasn't me? How very disappointing.” Vegeta chuckled softly, he floated towards the window, when he decided it was too much trouble avoiding all the debris on the floor. He side-glanced at her suspiciously, as he leaned a shoulder against the window frame crossing his arms. “But why ask for my help? You were dreaming about me, woman?” He asked Bulma with a smug smile.

_Shit!_ Bulma threw herself back on the bed, embarrassed, and adjusted her pillow behind her head, she really hoped she wasn't blushing harder, but she felt her cheeks reddening up. _The man is too smart, I should be careful what I say around him._ “Yes, you were there, in that giant ape form.” She knew it wasn't the whole truth but she'd never let him know the whole details.

“Oozaru.” He corrected, wondering why she thought he would help her, he could still control himself in that form but most Saiyans didn't. “That must have been one hell of a dream.” Vegeta shook his head amused, he really didn't want to know the details. “I'd ask you if you'd been drinking, but I know for a fact that you have, so...” He shrugged still leaning against the window frame. “I'm not asking.”

“Good, I'm not telling you anyway.” Bulma answered trying to match his dismissive tone, she closed her eyes and covered them with her right forearm.

“Whatever. I'm going to have breakfast. If you're not out of that bed in ten minutes, I'm going to come back here, pick you up and throw you in the pool.” Vegeta told her as he floated back towards the door, this time a little faster, and stood by the door looking down at her. “I've been warned.”

“You wouldn't!” Bulma jumped to sit up straight on her bed with an insulted huff, glaring angrily at him, but then when she realized who she was talking to and that he'd only raised an eyebrow at her, she nodded in agreement. “OK, you would.” She really hated to give up so easily, so she added sarcastically. “Let's threaten a woman who is no match for you. That's a real challenge.”

“Oh, you want a real challenge? You try to walk to your bathroom without stepping on something.” Vegeta shook his head amused, his lips twitching, he wouldn't be able to do it unless he flew there, so the woman would never make it. “I've seen war zones with less junk on the floor than your room.” And with that he turned his back and left her room.

Bulma stuck her tongue after him, even though he couldn't see it, as she jumped out of the bed, his last comment had really infuriated her. “Fuck you, Vegeta! What are you? The cleaning police? It's my room!” She yelled after him, she slammed the door shut and locked it, when she heard him chuckling down the corridor. _Jerk!_ She cursed him, but was a little taken aback when she turned around and noticed for the first time that her room might need a little cleaning. _Still, it's none of his business._ She thought to herself as she angrily kicked all the things on the floor out of her way trying to reach the bathroom.

* * *

Bulma entered the kitchen without a word, she'd managed to cool off a little while she'd been taking a shower, and dressed up some blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, but she was still a little upset about their latest exchange. She noticed Vegeta ignored her completely and kept eating as she crossed the kitchen to walk to the coffee machine and was relieved to find a fresh pot of coffee. She opened a cupboard to get a mug and filled it up, then she went to get some sugar. She side-glanced at Vegeta on the way back but he was still eating without paying any attention to her. She eyed him suspiciously as she put some sugar on her coffee, she wasn't sure if he did it deliberately or didn't even realize he was doing it, but every time they got somehow closer he just pulled back. _Hell, I've seen this before when the gravity room blew up and I'm not falling for it again. _Her temper flaring up at the thought, if he thought this time it was going to be so easy as before, he was wrong.

Vegeta felt her eyes on him as she moved around the kitchen, but decided to ignore her. He'd been slightly startled when he'd reached the kitchen and realized how comfortable he'd felt with her._ Too comfortable. I need to go back to training and set my priorities straight._ He reminded himself again. _Let her sulk in silence, I'm not uncomfortable with silence. _He only wished she'd just fix the gravity room so he could just train like he did before and had no more distractions from his goal to ascend to Super Saiyan.

Bulma side-glanced at Vegeta again, as she opened the refrigerator to check if there were some party leftovers she could eat. She'd really like to know if he'd been looking after her but she really had no idea. _Why should I care?_ She told herself trying to resist the temptation to look back at him. She decided to have some cake, remembering she didn't have any at the party, and took a slice. Then she picked the cake and the coffee mug, and sat right in front of Vegeta at the kitchen table. “Don't tell me anything until I had my morning coffee.” She warned him before taking a sip.

Vegeta only raised an eyebrow at her, while he kept eating. He hadn't said a word since she'd walked into the kitchen, but he should have figured the silence wouldn't last, the woman couldn't keep her mouth shut for five minutes. If he'd thought their latest exchange would keep her quiet for a while, he'd been wrong, he wondered if he should say something that would really upset her but decided against it. _Not yet, not until she fixes the gravity room. Not when her crazy father isn't around._ He thought to himself as he picked another piece of food.

Bulma wasn't surprised when he didn't answer back, and the fact that he was acting like she was the one who had said something insulting before he left her room was getting to her nerves, but maybe that was his game all along so she wasn't falling for it. _And to think this is the guy who said all those romantic things in my dream. _Her lips twitched at that and she quickly hid them behind her coffee mug pretending she was taking another sip of coffee. The stark contrast between this grumpy Vegeta in front of her and all the things Vegeta had told her in her dream, like in one of those silly romance novels she used to read all the time when she was a teenager, was making it hard to control herself. _Damn, say something, think of something else._ She told herself before she informed Vegeta. “My parents left at dawn. We're all alone in here, except for the Capsule Corps. employees working in here, of course.”

Vegeta took a deep breath before answering, of course the woman would tell him something that would make him speak. “I know. I've heard them when they went to your room to say goodbye before leaving.”

Bulma was really surprised when she heard that, she had no idea they'd been so loud. “Really? I wasn't sure you knew. You didn't show up or anything.” _Now that wasn't so surprising at all._ She added mentally.

“Hmm... no. Your mother would probably try to kiss me or something.” He grimaced at the idea.

“She probably would.” Bulma nodded in agreement as she giggled at the thought of her mother trying to grab Vegeta, and him flying away from her as if she was trying to hurt him. _In fact I'm really glad he didn't show up and didn't have to hear my mother talking about extra condoms in her bathroom cabinet, and telling her that if she let dear Vegeta go she'd never forgive her and..._Bulma made a face, sobering up, as she remembered her mother's awkward talk before she left. “Never mind. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to pretend to be sleeping after all.”

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, he was sure both her parents were absolutely crazy, her father was a genius alright, but he wasn't really there most of the time, he was on one dimension of his own and her mother was... He really didn't even know what to think of her, but he was starting to suspect the woman was as crazy as their parents, her mood swings were disconcerting to say the least. “Come on, stop talking and finish eating. I want that gravity room fixed as soon as possible.” He ordered her as he stood up from to the table and walked to the refrigerator to get some juice.

Bulma gasped indignantly when she saw him grab half a pitcher of orange juice and drink directly from it, she was about to yell at him to get a glass, but as he kept drinking until it was empty she decided not to say anything. She was really surprised when he opened the dishwasher to put the empty pitcher in there, and even more surprised when he came back to the table to get his empty plate.

“What?” Vegeta asked her with a slight frown, as he picked up his plate and saw her looking at him with her month hanging open. “Something wrong?”

“No, not at all.” She shook her head when she realized she'd been just staring at him, she'd never seen him pick up after himself but maybe it was because her mother had never given him a chance to do it.

“Just how long is it going to take for you to eat that? You don't eat anything and it takes you twice as much?” He asked her impatiently. “Get to it, woman!”

“Yes, Your majesty. I'll get right down to it.” She said in a mocking tone as she picked another piece of cake and brought it to her month.

Vegeta decided to ignore her insulting tone as he walked to the dishwasher to put his empty plate in it. He knew she'd been teasing him but two could play that game. “Tch. If you wish to address me correctly, it's Your highness. You only use Your majesty on a king.”

Bulma looked up to Vegeta wondering if he'd missed her tone, or if he was teasing her back, as usual his stance gave away nothing. _He's doing it again, damn it._ She thought to herself. _And note to self, never play poker with him even if he knows how to play, which I doubt._ An idea came to her mind at her last thought, if she played her cards right, she might find out something that had been puzzling her for quite some time now, Vegeta always referred to himself as the prince of all Saiyans, not the king, and she'd always wondered about that. “But, aren't you the king now? I mean, your father was the king so...”

“Tch.” Vegeta grumbled, before he closed the dishwasher with a snap, but not strong enough to break it. “Coronation, woman. Heard of that?”

Bulma shrugged, picking up her coffee mug to drink the rest of it. “Details. You could be the king now.”

Vegeta huffed as crossed his arms and leaned his back against the kitchen counter. “I only take what I've earned.”

_So this is all about pride? I should have figured._ Bulma thought before she stood up from the table. She was about to leave her empty mug and plate on the table but remembering Vegeta had cleaned up after himself, she decided to do the same, her mother wasn't there to do it for her anyway.

“Ready?” Vegeta asked after she'd closed the dishwasher and looked at him.

“Ready. Let's fix that damn gravity room.” She answered him with a smile, maybe then he'd leave her alone for a while if she did it. She was so confused about her feelings that she really needed some time on her own to figure things out.

“About time.” He grumbled under his breath, as he straighten up and began to walk to the kitchen door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> I know, I know, Vegeta would never say those foolish things but it was Bulma's dream so I couldn't resist the temptation, I also have a kink for Saiyan tails if you haven't noticed, and it was a chance in a million to be able to get away with it 😀 I'm not trying to tease you, I promised some smut and I'll deliver it, we'll get there eventually 😀 This was supposed to be posted around Halloween, but I've had some computer problems and it was in repair for over a month. And obviously this isn't over yet, but I think chapter 2 was a little bit way too long, so I've decided to split this one in 2 chapters. 
> 
> I don't think I'll be able to post anything in the next 2 weeks so Merry Christmas everyone, or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas, and Happy New Year, and I'm sure I'll get something for you next year 😀 I know what to write I just need time 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party Vegeta and Bulma managed to have breakfast together without bickering at each other too much, and now Bulma is about to fix the gravity room. Are they warming up to each other or what?

Vegeta sighed impatiently looking outside from one of the hatches in the gravity room, resisting the temptation to look over his shoulder. He could hear the woman as she kept murmuring under her breath talking to herself and he wondered why she was taking so long, she should have figured what was wrong with the gravity room by now. He felt that he should be checking on what she was doing, and he had been for a while, but the vision of the woman on all fours unscrewing a panel had been too much for him to take. He still didn't know how he had been able to refrain himself from taking her right there and then, and instead had clenched his fists and turned his back on her. He rubbed his forehead tiredly with the tips of his fingers, wondering what was wrong with him, he knew the damn woman was getting under his skin. _Damn woman! You really should consider to have some sex soon, or you're going to do something stupid._ Maybe it was his long celibacy the cause of this? But usually that wasn't a problem for him, he'd been without sex longer that this. _So what's so different this time?_ He asked himself as he frowned thinking. _Maybe I should have stopped at a trading post to go to some brothel when I went to look for Kakarot?_ He knew Freeza had probably canceled his official account after what had had happened back on Namek, but he was pretty sure Freeza had no idea about his other account, where most of his credits went to anyway, so he definitely could afford it, but the thought hadn't even occurred to him back then. _Maybe I should do it now?_ He grimaced at the idea, he despised those places unlike the other two Saiyans who practically lived there on their free time. _What the fuck am I thinking? I've never paid for sex so why am I even considering it now?_ The idea was even less appealing now, when the only woman he really wanted was right there behind his back. _Damn woman!_ He repeated again mentally as he folded his arms and kept looking outside the hatch absentmindedly.

Bulma screwed back another panel, and stood up to walk to the last one with a puzzled frown, so far she didn't find anything wrong. She was beginning to suspect the malfunction had something to do with the main-board and if it was the case she would have to order some components. She prayed she was wrong, Vegeta wouldn't be pleased at all if she couldn't fix this right away. She could tell something was wrong the moment she opened the last panel. “Great. Just great.” She murmured under her breath, then she sighed and began to disassemble it. “Hey, Vegeta, didn't you hear an alarm ringing before the gravity room stopped working?” She asked while she kept unscrewing the main-board to take it off, when she wondered if that also wasn't working or he'd just decided to ignore it.

“I might have heard something.” He shrugged unconcerned without turning back to face her. “I was in the middle of something, I wasn't really paying attention.”

Bulma stopped what she was doing to glare at him, she should have figured. _Damn insufferable man!_ She bit her lower lip so she wouldn't start yelling at him. _What's the point anyway? The damage is done, he'll soon find out what it means to ignore alarm bells._ She gulped as she kept looking at his back, the man was impressive, those broad strong shoulders, those powerful legs, that awesome butt. She shook her head trying to snap out of it. _Stop ogling the man. He's such a jerk, I should be mad at him._ She reminded herself. “You think I bothered to install alarm bells just to piss you off?” She couldn't help to ask sarcastically before she resumed what she'd been doing.

“The idea has crossed my mind.” Vegeta shrugged again still looking outside the hatch. “Is it done?” He asked, hoping the woman would just fix the damn thing, so he could be alone and start training until he was too exhausted to think.

She shook her head at the foolish question as she unscrewed the last few screws, maybe she should reconsider her opinion of the man being smart. “Sure, buddy, all I have to do is snap my fingers and voilà!”

“About time.” Vegeta grumbled under his breath, before he turned around to face the woman. He frowned when he saw her getting to her feet with some electronic part in her hand, the panel behind her unscrewed. “Are you making fun of me, woman? It doesn't look like it's ready!” He glared at her angrily.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Bulma snapped, glaring back at him, she was trying not to yell at him but the man was unbearable. “The cooling system malfunctioned, that's why the alarm went off. I could have fixed that shit in 20 minutes, but nooo! You've decided to ignore it, so you've fried the main-board and now I have to order another one of this.” She explained waving the damaged main-board in her hand.

“So you've wasted all this time? Why didn't you order it yesterday? It should be here by now!” Vegeta growled accusingly, angry that the woman had wasted all this time because she had to attend that stupid party.

“Yeah, you showed up 10 minutes before closing time! Like I would have figured what was wrong in 10 minutes and even if I did they were about to close for the day, you think they'd have bothered to fill the order right away?” She yelled back at him, her resolve not to yell at him forgotten.

“Closing time?” He asked confused. “What do you mean closing time?” Vegeta frowned thinking about what she'd said. “You mean the service doesn't work around the clock?”

Bulma looked at him surprised, wondering why he'd think that. “Of course not. Most things close for the day, only emergency services work around the clock.” She suspected they've reached yet another cultural difference here. “Let me guess, all things worked around the clock where you came from, right?”

Vegeta blinked in surprise, he'd never bothered to wander around the city much, he avoided the earthlings as much as he could, and the woman had always provided everything for him anyway. “Yes. Rotating shifts.” He nodded in agreement, before he shook his head slightly amused despite himself, these foolish earthlings wouldn't have lasted long under Freeza's rule. “That fucking lizard would have you all executed for this, you know?”

“Freeza, you mean? Yeah, it sounds like working for him was really fun.” Bulma commented, making a face at it. “Sorry, I shouldn't have joked about it.” She added when she noticed that his gaze hardened. “You know? I never actually saw him, when that mysterious kid killed him it was too far for me to see.” She explained while she looked for the box where she kept all the capsules, she was sure she had some spare parts to fix the cooling system right away.

“Consider yourself lucky.” Vegeta shrugged moving around when he decided you sit down on the floor against the central column on the gravity room, a little away from the woman, but where he could keep an eye on what she was doing. Sometimes he wished he never set eyes on that fucking lizard himself. _That's really smart, isn't it? The threat would still be out there whether you saw it or not._ He scolded himself as he sat on the floor and leaned his head against the main column. He jumped started, when the woman decapsuled something and a huge cabinet showed up from nowhere, that kind of technology never failed to amaze him. He turned his head away when he realized he hadn't been looking at the cabinet at all, but at the woman's hour-glass figure while she rummaged the drawers instead. _No matter how it starts it always ends up the same way, doesn't it? Get a grip, you're the prince of all Saiyans. Think about Freeza for a while, that's a major turn off._ He told himself trying to keep his eyes away from the woman.

“I've always wondered. How long did you work for this Freeza guy?” Bulma asked absentmindedly still looking for the spare parts to fix the cooling system.

“That's hardly my favorite subject, woman.” Vegeta grumbled warningly keeping his eyes away from Bulma. “Besides you expect me to tell you that in earth years? How am I supposed to know?” He shrugged unconcerned, that was a foolish question, what difference did it make? He frowned puzzled, and why did the earth woman ever wondered about that of all things? _Besides did I ever really worked for Freeza or was I just buying my time to get back at him?_ He wondered with an evil smirk playing across his lips, he made a disgusted face when he remembered he'd failed and it was that idiotic Kakarot who ended up revenging all his people. _Hmm, not really, the fool let him live, it was that kid from the future who finished him off, just who the hell is he? How could that kid have turned into a Super Saiyan? He didn't even look like a Saiyan so how could he be one?_ He'd been wrecking his brain trying to find an answer to that and still he had no clue. He stopped thinking about it, when he realized the woman had been talking for a while.

“... 60 minutes, so that's 24 hours a day, and a year is 365 days and 6 hours, so every 4 years we get an extra day. Neat, huh?” Bulma explained as she keep looking, when she finally found what she'd been looking for, she moved to the open panel and sat on the floor to fix the cooling system.

“You call that neat?” Vegeta shook his head slightly amused at the earthlings' foolishness. “I call it a rather complicated way to count time.”

“Hey, I didn't invent the fucking calendar so don't blame it on me.” Bulma looked away from the open panel and stared back at Vegeta. “Besides that's not what I've asked you to begin with.” She pointed out before she resumed her work. “I've asked you how long did you work for this Freeza guy?” She repeated as she disassembled the cooling system to change the parts.

Vegeta frowned thinking while he tried to make a mental calculation, as far as he could tell it wasn't even that complicated, give it or take it a few days. “Hmm, about 25 years I think?” He shrugged as he answered, just one more year or two wasn't going to make it that much of a difference. “Satisfied now?” He knew the woman well enough by now to know she wasn't going to stop nagging him until she got her answer.

“25 years?” Bulma gasped in surprise, she stopped what she was doing and turned her head to stare at Vegeta. “Just how old are you then?” She'd always assumed he was about her age, but after something like this she really wondered if it was the case.

“What difference does it make?” Vegeta asked her suspiciously, wondering why the woman was even asking such a thing.

“Come on, surely you can't be almost 50?” Bulma asked in disbelief studying his face, he looked so young that she found it hard to believe.

“Hmm, no, I suppose I'm around 31, 32 in earth years.” He shrugged unconcerned wondering what the fuss was all about. “So? What difference does it make?” He repeated again impatiently.

Bulma was almost speechless at the answer, that would mean... “Kami, Vegeta, you started working for him...” She trailed off, looking at him in shock.

“I was 6, I think.” Vegeta slit his eyes at her, watching her face. “And I don't need your pity, woman!” He warned defensively. “I'm a Saiyan. I'm the prince of all Saiyans.”

Bulma gulped trying to pull herself together, her first instinct had been to rush to his side and hold him, but he'd have probably just snapped at her. _Of course such a proud man would have none of it._ “I don't pity you, you moron! You'd rather I'd be happy you've been through hell?” She asked before she decided to resume work and finish what she was doing before Vegeta dropped such a bomb.

“Hmm, no.” Vegeta shrugged, slightly embarrassed, looking to the other side of the gravity room. _Of course such a smart woman would have figured he'd been through hell, so why bother to deny it?_ Besides maybe he'd been overreacting, he now suspected she was just 'being nice' as the earthlings would call it. “Shouldn't you order whatever you need to fix the gravity room?” He reminded her, trying to change subject, the woman had said she needed to order some parts. “Don't tell me they're still not working at this hour.”

Bulma checked her watch. “I need to talk to David but I doubt he's already working this early. He's the owner of the company after all.” She pointed out as she kept working on the cooling system. “I'll try to talk to him after I finish this. Maybe I'll get him to send a special delivery or something.”

“So there was no 'closing time', you could have got him to send it yesterday.” Vegeta turned his head to look at her suspiciously.

“No, he'll have to order it around, his employees weren't there anymore and he was at the party anyway.” Bulma explained as she reassembled the cooling system after changing the damaged parts. “We buy most of our components there and he's expecting a big order for the service bots once we finish all the tests so that's why I'm hoping he'll do us this favor.”

Vegeta shook his head disbelievingly. “Tch. All you earthlings want to do is having fun.”

“And all you Saiyans want to do is to fight.” She pointed out, as she kept working. “All work and no fun.”

“Fighting is fun.” Vegeta wasn't surprised at all she thought otherwise, maybe that's why the earthlings were a race of weaklings.

Bulma had finally finished with all the screws so she moved away from the open panel and flashed Vegeta a smile. “Spoken like a true Saiyan warrior. And I know, I know...” She continued when she saw he was about to speak. “You're a true Saiyan warrior, the prince of all the Saiyans.” She completed with a smile, it wasn't like she haven't heard it hundreds of times by now.

“Tch.” Vegeta rolled his eyes at that, he followed the woman with his gaze as she moved around. He stood up after he saw that Bulma was encapsuling all the things she'd been using. “Are you done here?”

She nodded in agreement, as she stored the capsules in a box. “For now. I could really use you help though. And since you can't train yet...”

“We're finally getting down to business, aren't we, woman?” Vegeta asked with an evil smirk, he'd always suspected she wanted something in return. “Name your price, and maybe I'll find it acceptable.”

Bulma blinked in surprise, wondering what he was talking about. “My price?” She blinked again, trying to clear her thoughts, she'd just asked him for his help and he was behaving like it was some sort of a business transaction? “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The price for what you've done for me.” Vegeta explained slightly pissed off he even had to point that out, the woman had always planned for this so why did he have to mention the obvious? “Nothing comes for free, so what do you want?”

She gasped in surprise, staring at him speechless. “Kami, Vegeta, didn't anyone ever do something out of kindness to you?” Bulma managed to say and just as she'd asked it she realized the answer was probably no. _No wonder is so wary of me, he's always been expecting I'd ask something in return._ The concept wasn't foreign to her, as heir of the Capsule Corp. she'd have had her share of false friends, but luckily she'd also have had sincere friends who didn't care she was one of the richest heiresses in the world. “I'm trying to make you a new armor, and I'd like some help with the metal alloy, that's it.” She explained before he could say anything in return.

Vegeta frowned at Bulma in confusion, her reaction wasn't like anything he'd expected. “You're what?”

Bulma rolled her eyes as she pocketed the box with all the capsules. “I thought you Saiyans were the ones with the superior hearing.” She said before she turned her back on him and began to walk to the door.

Vegeta stared at her back before he decided to follow her outside. “I mean, why are you making me a new armor?” He asked as he reached her side.

She turned her head to side-glance at him, she still didn't understand why he was so surprised but she decided to let it go for now. “Your old armor is full of holes? I don't think you'd get much protection from it.”

Vegeta shook his head, still confused at the reason the woman would have the trouble of giving him a new armor, when apparently she didn't want anything in return. “So what exactly do you want me to do?” He asked Bulma as they kept walking, still slightly suspicious the woman was trying to fool him.

“Come to the lab and I'll show you.” She answered, then she started to explain as they kept walking towards the lab. “I've managed to make a few metal alloys, I think the last one may work, but I've only tested them with a laser, I'm not sure how they'll withstand an actual ki blast.” She pressed her hand against her month trying to suppress a yawn, while she decided the first thing she'd do once she reached the house was to drink some coffee. “Since you like to blow up things so much I thought you wouldn't mind testing some samples for me.” She said after a moment as she kept walking toward the house without looking at him.

Vegeta was slightly amused she'd asked him to do that. “You want me to blow up things for you? That's a first.” He folded his arms as he kept following Bulma to her lab. “Fine.”

“I figured you'd like the idea.” Bulma smiled before she entered the door, then she began to walk towards the kitchen.

“That's not the way to the lab.” Vegeta stopped on his tracks frowning after Bulma, when she turned to walk to the kitchen.

“I really, really need some coffee.” She said as she moved ahead without looking back at him. “And I really should talk to David, so I can order that main-board?” She reminded him after a moment, hoping that would stop him from complaining too much.

Vegeta frowned after Bulma for a moment before deciding her request was acceptable, fixing the gravity room was the main priority anyway. “Fine.” He said as he followed her to the kitchen, wondering if he should take the opportunity to get something for himself.

Bulma sighed in relief at his answer, glad that she didn't have to deal with his grumpiness yet again. Vegeta could be rather likable to talk with when he forgot to be an asshole, but she never really knew how he'd react when things didn't go his way. _Talk about drama queens, he's Mr. drama king himself, the one and only._ She smiled amused as she walked to a cupboard to get a mug. “You want some coffee?” She asked sensing him watching her from the kitchen door.

Vegeta had leaned against the door frame with his arms still folded watching as the woman moved around the kitchen, while he was still trying to decide if he should get something for himself, when he heard her question, he shrugged. “Why not?” He'd never actually tried it before, but since most earthlings had made such a big deal about it, he'd just decided to give it a try.

“I didn't know you liked coffee.” She commented as she got a second mug from the cupboard. Then she walked to the coffee machine and filled them up. “Sugar?” She asked as she walked to get some sugar for herself.

“No.” He answered as he decided to move from the door to sit on a kitchen chair. “Just coffee.”

“I should have figured.” Bulma said as she returned near the coffee mugs with some sugar for herself. _No wonder he's so bitter._ She thought to herself, amused at the thought. She put some sugar in one of the mugs, stirred it with a spoon and walked to the kitchen table, placing the one without sugar in front of Vegeta. She sat down in front of him, and moaned contentedly when she took a sip at her coffee, she really needed this.

At first Vegeta was only slightly amused when the woman had moaned at such a small pleasure, but then that sound returned when she took a second sip. That sound alone was beginning to arouse him and when he wondered how would she sound like if he did something to really pleasure her, he decided to go back to business. “Weren't you supposed to call that guy about the main-board?”

“Kami, I just can't relax for five minutes, can I? You're all business and no fun.” Bulma complained as she took a deep breath to calm herself. _Just fix the damn gravity room and he'll be off your back._ She told herself, she really missed being on her own without Vegeta watching her every move. “Fine. I'll get down to it.”

Vegeta's lips twitched as he sniffed the mug suspiciously, glad that the woman had no clue of what he'd been thinking, he'd be utterly embarrassed if she suspected where his thoughts had been wandering off to recently. He really liked the smell, so he took a sip tentatively. “Hmm, not bad.” He murmured to himself as he took another one. He blinked in surprise as the effects started working within his body, then it dawned on him. “That's why you earthlings like it much. It gives you a small power boost.” He told Bulma still surprised at what he was feeling.

Bulma nodded in agreement, smiling at him, it didn't take a genius to find out he'd never had a coffee before and she was a genius anyway. “It's not permanent though, or I'm sure you Saiyans would become coffee addicts by now. And nothing even close to a Saiyan power boost.” She pointed out watching his reaction, deciding maybe it was time to let him know that she knew. When he only slit his eyes looking back at her suspiciously, she went on. “I've known Goku ever since he was a kid, you wouldn't think I haven't noticed, now would you?” She asked before she took another sip from her coffee mug, then she continued. “Every time you get hurt and heal back, you get stronger, permanently. And don't bother to deny it.”

“Tch. Why should I bother to deny it, woman?” Vegeta shrugged, turning his gaze from Bulma down to his coffee mug. ”It's not even that important anymore.”

“Is that why you're trying to kill yourself training?” Bulma asked, beginning to see reason through his madness. “The gravity room explosion?” Wondering for the first time if he'd done it deliberately.

“That was an accident.” Vegeta said still looking down at his coffee mug. “I wouldn't dare to do something as drastic as that without a regen tank nearby.”

Bulma sighed in relief, at least Vegeta wasn't trying to kill himself training. “I've heard of those, that's where you placed Goku to heal him, Gohan and Krillin told me all about it...” She almost growled in frustration. “That dumb kid from the future just had to blow up Freeza's ship.” Bulma took another sip from her coffee mug trying to calm herself. “Just imagine the technology I could have learned if I got my hands on that ship.”

Vegeta nodded absentmindedly, thinking about what those Briefs scientists had managed to develop from an attack pod. “That ship would have two regen tanks at least, if not more. That was an idiotic move indeed.” He nodded again still looking down at his mug, and wondering if it was wise to have more coffee, when he was already having a problem with too much unspent energy anyway.

Bulma checked her watch trying to distract herself when she caught herself ogling the man in front of her once again, and how much she'd like to run her hands through those muscles. _Damn you, Vegeta. You're really hot._ She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. _David. Call David. He should be working by now. _She told herself as she took her cellphone out of her pocket, then she went through her contact list and pressed his name to call him, she really hoped she wasn't calling him too early, there was no way he'd be pleased if she'd just woken him up.

“Bulma?” Vegeta heard a surprised male voice, through Bulma's cellphone with his entranced hearing, when he lifted his gaze from his coffee mug to meet her eyes he saw she'd pressed her index finger against her lips. “You're up early. Something wrong? Can I help you with something?”

“Hello, David.” Bulma said looking down, and playing with her coffee, trying not to stare at Vegeta. “Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. It's not too early for you, is it? I didn't wake you up or anything, did I?”

“No, not at all. I just got at the office, so nice timing actually.” Vegeta heard the man's reply and sneered scornfully at that. Normally he'd have been training for over 4 hours by now, but the earthling was just starting work? “What can I do for you?” Vegeta shook his head disbelievingly while he listened to the earthling Bulma had called.

Bulma looked up and glared at Vegeta suspiciously when she saw him move, she really hoped he'd keep his month shut for now, before he said something he shouldn't, she was asking for a favor for crying out loud. “I'm working on a side project and I really, really need a WZ405FT6037 main-board urgently. Can you help me with that?”

“Sure, I'll take care of it right away. The express should be there by noon.” Vegeta sighed in relief at that, glad he didn't have to waste yet another day. _Well, since I'll be training soon I think I can drink some more of this, it's kind of nice. _He thought to himself as the man Bulma had called kept talking. “We have a second generation of that, just about to reach the market. I'll send you one of those also, on the house. Tell me later what you think of it.”

“Oh, David, you're so kind. Thank you.” Bulma smiled even though, he couldn't see it. She watched Vegeta take a sip of coffee and lick his lips afterwards and quickly averted her eyes from those full lips. She took a sip from her own coffee mug at her sudden dry month, she felt she was getting aroused just by looking at the man in front of her.

“You're welcome. It's the least I can do for one of my best costumers. Jane and I had a wonderful time at your party last night.” Vegeta listened while he sensed the woman's arousal and frowned at her. _Fuck, don't this to me, woman, or I'm going to fuck you right here on the kitchen table._ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath trying to control himself. “I've noticed the service bots worked perfectly.” He listened despite his thoughts at the moment.

“I'm glad you've had some fun. And yes, they did. Our lab assistants are working on it as we speak.” Bulma nodded, looking down at her coffee mug, trying to keep her mind on business and not on Vegeta. “We need more tests, but maybe we can go ahead of schedule. I'll let you know.”

“That's great, Bulma. I'll take care of your order right away.” Vegeta watched as Bulma thanked the man again and turned off her cellphone. “Now what?” He asked when she looked up at him.

“Let's go to the lab.” Bulma suggested as she jumped to her feet. _I need some distractions, I need some air, I need some space._ She decided as she moved outside the kitchen without looking back.

“Fine.” Vegeta nodded, as he got to his feet and followed the woman outside the kitchen. _Damn, I need to blow something up. Maybe those samples will do. _He really wondered if that would be enough to clean his thoughts, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> I think warming up to each other is an understatement, but no, they're not falling in love, it's just lust for now, or passion if you prefer it. Passion can turn into love alright, but once the flames go out it can also turn into “What the hell were you thinking?” 😄
> 
> Sorry I took so long to update this, I've been kind of busy lately, and I'm not a fast writer and I'll never be, I'll try to update this as soon as possible 😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma tried to fix the gravity room but soon found out she needed to order some parts, she managed to convince Capsule Corps. main components supplier to send them a special delivery and managed to convince Vegeta to test some samples on a new metal alloy she'd been working on to make him a new armor. They are on the way to the lab, are things finally going to run smoothly or are things going to get complicated again?

“Bulma! You're up early.” Two lab assistants in white lab coats said in unison, a short light brown hair young woman and a slightly older taller man with dark hair wearing thick glasses, when they looked over their shoulders at the sound of the door opening. Bulma frowned at that as she realized it was the same thing David had just told her when she'd called him, then she wondered what they were doing up here to begin with. Her frown deepened when she realized they were carrying a cleaning bot between them. “What are you doing?” Both of the lab assistants gasped, looking at the door, after they put the cleaning bot on the floor, and she didn't even have to look back to know Vegeta was right behind her. “These are two of our lab assistants.” She turned her head to look over her shoulder, when she saw him looking at them suspiciously, she decided to introduce them. “Sue Martin and Gary Stuart, Vegeta.” Vegeta only grunted something under his breath as he moved past her to the farthest part of the room and she turned her attention back to her assistants. “What are you doing?” She repeated still puzzled for the reason they were carrying a cleaning bot.

“We... hmmm.” Sue Martin cleared her throat as she tried to keep her eyes away from Bulma's 'friend', she knew she was no match for Bulma, her boss was beautiful and she was plain, and the man was downright rude anyway, so she decided to ignore him. She side-glanced at her colleague but after realizing he'd kept his eyes on this Vegeta guy she decided she'd get no help there. “We were testing the service bots and they're doing fine with humans but then we all just wondered how they'd interact with some cleaning bots, so we were sent to get some.” She explained while she kept looking at Bulma.

“Yes, I understand that. And it's a good idea, we can't have our bots clashing against each other.” Bulma nodded, but she was still puzzled after the explanation. “But what I've meant was, why are you carrying one of them?”

Sue Martin elbowed her colleague hoping he'd snap out of his reverie. “Gary, Miss Bulma...” Then remembering she'd asked them to just call her by her name, she corrected. “Bulma asked us why we're carrying one of the cleaning bots? I've tried to explain but...”

Gary blinked coming back to his senses, he'd always been into muscular guys and this man was incredible. “We were told to get some cleaning bots here?” He blushed as he realized he'd missed most of the previous conversation.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering why these two were even working on the service bots department anyway, as far as she could remember they'd always been working in the capsule department. “You're not familiar with bots, are you?”

Vegeta sighed impatiently looking around the lab, while he tried to find something to distract himself from this idiotic chitchat. He found a book on one of the desk and opened it absentmindedly, he looked at it for a while even though he couldn't read most of these words. _I really should try to figure out the meaning of these strange earthling symbols, it might come in handy eventually. _Apparently it was about the planets on this solar system, he gasped in surprise as he turned another page and looked at the image of the fourth planet. _It almost looks like Vegetasei._ He thought to himself as he kept staring at the image.

“Hmm, no. Dr. Briefs asked around if anyone was interested to assist his regular assistants while he was away and we volunteered for it?” Sue Martin explained in one breath, realizing she wasn't going to get much help from the colleague next to her. “He even offered us a raise. So we're glad to help?” She completed with a smile.

Bulma smiled back at her, glad they were only assisting the people who usually worked with the bots, she could see a real problem if her father had put them in charge or something. “Didn't any of our regular assistants give you some security codes?” She asked, it couldn't hurt to find out if everybody was on the same page here. “For the cleaning bots I mean?” She pointed out, just to make sure she didn't have to repeat herself, apparently these two didn't know what they were doing.

“Yes, I have them right here.” Gary nodded as he pulled a piece of paper from his lab coat pocket and waved it in front of her. “But they're off, so what's the point?”

Bulma rolled her eyes at that, if they'd tried to take an unauthorized bot to a high-level security area, they'd start the emergency protocol, and they'd have the police in there in less than five minutes. Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose again, these two were really testing her patience. “It still doesn't explain why you were carrying a bot though.”

“We would have used a capsule.” Sue tried to explain, wondering why Bulma was even asking that again. “But Mary told us only you and Dr. Briefs have clearance to take encapsuled items down there?”

Gary nodded in agreement. “Yes, so you see, we had no other choice.”

Vegeta's lips twitched as he listened to the conversation, this was getting interesting. The woman was beginning to sound exasperated, so he side-glanced at Bulma when he decided he didn't want to miss when she snapped at these fools.

“Really? So you're not allowed to take a capsule down there but you're allowed to take a bot? And have you considered... I don't know... activating the bot and programming it to follow you?” Bulma took a deep breath trying to keep calm, it wasn't even Sue's or Gary's fault, her father made some questionable choices sometimes, and this was one of those times.

Gary and Sue looked at each other and blushed embarrassed, then they turned to Bulma and shook their heads in unison.

“Never mind. I'll take care of this.” Bulma shook her head, when she decided she had enough of this, it was getting harder and harder to keep her temper and it wasn't the assistants' fault anyway, but her father was going to hear a thing or two when he came back. “Just give me the paper and go away.” She said extending her hand to Gary.

“You're firing us?” Sue gasped in shock staring at Bulma.

“No, no, just go back to the capsule department, and do what you do best. You're obviously competent if you've been working for us for such a while now, but I'll take care of the bots.” Bulma explained, trying to calm herself, as Gary handled her the paper. “Thanks for volunteering. You can keep the raise, but I rather take care of this myself.”

“Alright, Bulma. Sorry we messed up.” Sue nodded as she turned away to leave, her face still red. “I've told you, we should have asked Mary.” She whispered to Gary as they left the room.

“Kami, I'm surrounded by idiots.” Bulma sighed unhappily, as she looked for a chair to sit down for a moment. She sat down, closed her eyes and covered them with her hands taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Vegeta was slightly disappointed the woman didn't start yelling, but the display had been amusing enough. He nodded in agreement as he turned his attention back to the picture he'd been looking before the conversation had caught his attention. “I know what you mean, they keep showing up, I also keep telling me that myself.”

“Hey, are you calling me an idiot?” Bulma lowered her hands and glared at Vegeta angrily straightening up on the chair.

Vegeta was slightly startled at the sudden outburst, but realizing what he'd just said he chucked softly, looking at Bulma over his shoulder. “I was thinking about Kakarot and the weakling. You're alright I guess.”

Bulma blinked in surprise, that was one hell of a compliment coming from Vegeta, considering how much he always trashed everybody. “You know, that almost sounds like a compliment.” She teased him with a smile playing across her lips as she relaxed on the chair.

“Hn. Don't get used to it.” He looked away and folded his arms, slightly embarrassed by what he'd just said and really hoped he wasn't going to blush like a fool.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Bulma's smile spread watching him, he looked really adorable when he was embarrassed like that. _Wait, did I just think of him as adorable?_ She questioned herself, shocked at the thought. She was soon distracted as the door opened again and an older woman with shoulder-length dark curly hair came in. “Bulma! You're up early.” She said as a way of greeting, and Bulma frowned at that. _Again? This is getting too much. What's wrong with these people?_ “Hello, Mary.” She managed to say without looking too displeased.

The woman was too busy to notice Bulma wasn't pleased at all by her remark as she looked around slightly puzzled. “Where are Gary and Sue? They're taking so long I came up here to check on them.” She looked down at the cleaning bot and her frown deepened. “And why are there three deactivated cleaning bots just outside the elevator?”

“Kami! You mean this wasn't the first? There's more?” Bulma gasped in surprise, staring at Mary with her month hanging open. She looked down to the paper on her hand for the first time and saw four security codes in there.

Mary stared at Bulma in surprise, her eyes wide open, when she figured out what had probably happened. “They were carrying them?” She asked in disbelief.

Bulma only managed to nod in agreement, speechless at the moment. _That was a close call wasn't it? If I got here a couple of minutes later..._ She made a face at that.

“I'm sorry, I should have taken care of this myself. Your father showed up with them yesterday afternoon, so I assumed they knew what they were doing, and they seemed so eager to help...” Mary snickered at that, thinking that she couldn't wait to tell Marty what those two had been up to. She got near Bulma and extended her hand to ask for the paper. “Don't worry, I'll take care of that.”

Bulma handled her the paper while she decided that she wasn't going to wait until her father returned from the cruise ship to tell him a thing or two, she was going to call him later, holiday or not. What the hell was he thinking assigning them to a high-level security department when they had no idea what they were doing? “If you need any help maybe I can find someone working with the cleaning bots, at least I'm sure they know how they work.” She managed to say as she watched Mary activate the bot.

Mary shook her head. “I think Marty and I can handle it. I'll let you know you if we need any help with the tests.” She commented as she inserted the security code and programmed the bot to follow her.

“You do that.” Bulma nodded in agreement, reassured by Mary's actions that at least she knew what she was doing.

“The rest are near the elevator. I'll take care of it. Talk to you later.” Mary said before she waved and left the lab, followed by the cleaning bot.

Bulma turned her head remembering Vegeta was still there, he'd been so unusually quiet, she was rather surprised he wasn't complaining she'd wasted all this time. She frowned as she realized he was still looking down at something, as far as she remembered he'd been looking down at the same thing for a while now. She jumped to her feet and moved to his side when curiosity took the best of her. “What are you looking at?” She asked looking over his shoulder, she was surprised to see he was only looking at a planet. “Mars. Named after the god of war. How fitting.” She teased trying not to get too close to him.

“I didn't know you had a red planet.” Vegeta shrugged dismissively, trying to snap out of it. He turned his back on the book and looked at Bulma. “Didn't you want me to blow up some samples or something?” He asked trying to change the subject.

“Your planet was red?” She asked, understanding why he'd been staring at that picture for so long, it reminded him of his long ago destroyed planet.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. “Yes. Vegetasei.” He answered briefly, he really didn't want to talk about it. “Planet Vegeta.” He translated figuring the woman wouldn't know what Vegetasei meant.

Bulma made a face at that as she turned to walk towards the desk where her computer was, she wanted to show him the project of the new armor and get his opinion. “It's kind of egotistical to have a planet named after yourself, you know?”

“Tch. It was named after my father after he conquered the planet, not me.” Vegeta rolled his eyes at her foolish comment while he folded his arms tightly against his chest. “And it was a tribute, you don't insult the people who are trying to honor you, do you?”

“Well, if you put it like that, I guess not.” She shrugged before she sat on her chair and turned on the computer. _Don't ask what his father did to conquer the planet, just don't. The planet is gone, his father is dead, Vegeta was a kid so it's not even his fault and you rather not find out anyway._ She thought to herself as she typed her password on the computer. “I've changed the armor I little bit, took out those huge shoulder pads. Don't see much use for those things anyway.” She told Vegeta keeping her eyes on the computer screen.

“I don't see a problem with that. They had the tendency to break anyway.” Vegeta shrugged unconcerned from where he was standing, he hesitated to approach Bulma when he'd finally managed to cool down a little.

“I've noticed that.” Bulma nodded while she looked for the file to show him what she was planning to make. “Maybe you should take a look though? If you don't like it I can change it a little bit.” She was rather surprised he wasn't moving until she figured it was because he didn't want to get too close to her. “I'll look for the capsules with the samples while you take a look at it.” She said as she got to her feet leaving her chair. “I'll also make you a new jumpsuit. Blue is your favorite color, right? Or do you want another color, badman?” She teased him with a smile, touching her pink t-shirt and remembering the time she'd made him wear a pink shirt, as she walked towards a cabinet where she kept all the capsules with her side projects.

“Tch, if you make me a pink jumpsuit I'm going to burn it.” Vegeta grumbled as he walked near the computer to take a look at the image.

Bulma giggled while she went through the boxes deciding she was going to take the larger samples, the smaller samples would probably just get vaporized and she'd have nothing to analyze afterwards. “Blue it is then.” She nodded, not doubting for a second he'd do just that.

Vegeta looked away from the computer screen and side-glanced at Bulma suspiciously, when she agreed so fast. “I mean it, woman.”

“I know.” Bulma smiled, then when she turned she saw him looking at her suspiciously. “I was only joking. Can't you take a joke?” She asked rolling her eyes, the man would suspect his own shadow. “So you like it?” She asked pointing at the computer.

“Looks fine.” Vegeta told her as he returned his attention back to the computer screen. “Since you've changed the design, the armor doesn't have to be so flexible for me to put it on.”

“Let's hope one of these work.” Bulma said as she showed him a box with some capsules inside. “Let me just turn off the computer and we'll be on our way.” She commented as she walked back to her desk.

“Fine.” Vegeta answered as he moved away a little to give her some room to sit down on her chair again. He sat on the edge of the nearest desk while he waited for Bulma.

Bulma sat back on her chair and was about to turn off the computer when a message appeared and she stopped to read it.

'An upgrade is available to do want to download it now?'

She was tempted to hit the 'remind me later' button again, but then realizing she'd been doing that for a long time she clicked the 'yes' button without hesitation. “Just give me a moment. I really need to get this now. As of today no more 'remind me later' for me.” Bulma told Vegeta, slightly angry at herself for always postponing what shouldn't have been postponed.

Vegeta gave her a puzzled look, confused why the woman sounded distressed over something like this.

Bulma looked at the screen for a minute as the upgrade downloaded, then she turned her head to take a look at Vegeta, unsurprisingly he was looking at her with a frown. “You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?” She asked, trying to give him a smile and failing.

“No. But clearly you have some strong feelings about something.” Vegeta pointed out with a shrug, while he decided he wasn't going to ask. He wasn't expecting the woman to explain herself anyway, she'd probably just tell him it was none of his business, so why bother to ask?

“You know anything about computers?” Bulma asked trying to find a way to explain what was going on.

Vegeta was a little surprised at the question, failing to see what she was trying to get at, but decided to indulge her for now. “Tch, who do you think programmed the pods when something unexpected came up? Nappa? He was as dumb as Kakarot, maybe even dumber?” He answered while he shook his head amused, between those two he'd have a hard time trying to figure out who was dumber.

Bulma couldn't help to be slightly amused by his answer, as she turned her head to look at the screen again. “I'll take it as a yes then. The reason I was upset was because there's been an upgrade available for a while, but I've always been too busy to take the time to do something about it, so I kept postponing it.”

Vegeta's puzzled frown deepened, trying to understand what Bulma was trying to say, so far he saw no reason to be so upset about it.

“It just reminded me of my relationship with Yamcha, things weren't working for a long time, but I kept taking him back when I should have moved on. You think you have all the time in the world when in fact you don't. Who knows what will happen when those androids get here? So no more 'remind me later' for me, I'm going to stop postponing things and hit the 'do it now' button.” Bulma explained keeping her eyes on the computer screen watching the download bar, avoiding looking at Vegeta. The man looked so good but she wasn't ready to do something about it yet, she really needed to think about it before she did something she might regret.

“No need to worry about those androids, I'm going to defeat those metal scraps.” Vegeta grumbled resisting the temptation to make a face at what the woman had told him. _So this is all about the weakling, I should have figured. _He was slightly relieved that the woman wasn't planning to get back to that fool, for selfish reasons or not, something he was unwilling to ponder on at the moment, he was sure the woman deserved someone better than that wimp.

After a moment Bulma couldn't believe what she'd just said. “And what the hell? Why am I even telling you this?” She asked confused, it wasn't like he'd even bothered to ask anything.

Vegeta chuckled softly, amused at her question. “You're asking me? I was thinking the same thing.”

Bulma shook her head at her own foolishness. “Never mind.” She sighed in relief when the download completed and was asked if she wanted to restart the computer to install it. She clicked 'yes' and prepared to stand up, she was really surprised Vegeta wasn't acting all impatient by now, but decided not to question it, she was just grateful for it. “Alright, I think we can go now, once it's done it's going to ask for the password again, so we can leave it alone.” She remembered that she needed to call the reception desk because where she was going she'd have no cellphone signal.

“Yes, Miss Briefs?” Said the girl at the reception desk over the intercom. “You're up early.”

Bulma glared at the intercom furiously, if she heard that thing one more time she was going to explode. “I'm expecting some special delivery so tell me when it arrives. There will also be some food delivery service around noon, send it to my kitchen, please. And use the intercom, I'll have no cellphone signal at level minus 10.” She explained fast, discouraging any further comments that would only piss her off.

“Yes, Miss Briefs.” The receptionist answered over the intercom.

“I swear, if I hear that 'you're up early' one more time I'm going to start yelling.” Bulma growled after she turned off the intercom.

Vegeta only shrugged at that, as he stood up from the desk and got to his feet. “You're not a morning person. You can't blame people from getting surprised.”

Bulma jumped to her feet and glared at Vegeta angrily while she put her hands on her hips. “Are you calling me lazy? Most of the times I'm working really late, just so you know.”

He managed to turn his gaze away from the woman, and stare at the nearest wall. If she only knew how much her defiance turned him on, she probably wouldn't do it, and then again remembering how many times he'd felt her arousal just by looking at him, she'd probably do it anyway. “Don't put words in my month, woman.” Vegeta shrugged again trying to sound unimpressed. “I only said that you're not a morning person and that's a fact.”

“Humpf.” Bulma straightened up and walked towards the door indignantly, she couldn't deny he'd proven a point there. “Let's test those damn samples, shall we?” She said without looking back.

“Fine.” Vegeta answered in a detached tone, as he followed her, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> I was hoping to end this 'day' in this chapter but it's beginning to get too big so I'm not risking it, I think I should cut it here and post the rest on another chapter, I swear I'm not going to drag this along as those infamous five minutes on Namek, if you've watched DBZ you'll know what I'm talking about 😄 Things should be heating up soon 😉


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some time in the lab, Vegeta and Bulma are about to start testing the samples. Will they be able to hold their tempers? Or fight the growing attraction towards each other?

Vegeta frowned when they stopped at yet another metal door and he watched as Bulma pressed another code to open the door.

“Just how many doors like this do you have in here?” He asked still frowning, he'd counted three so far.

“That's right, you've never been to this side of the complex. This is the last one.” Bulma answered as another door opened automatically. “Elevator.” She explained as she stepped inside, followed by Vegeta.

After they both entered the elevator, the door closed swiftly after them, and Vegeta could hear a heavy lock and a red light started blinking. Bulma moved fast to a small screen near the door and pressed her palm against it, a blue light flashed and she removed her hand and looked straight into the screen, the blue light flashed again. “Bulma Briefs.” She said out loud

“Finger print, palm print, retina scan and voice analysis confirmed. You have a high-security admin permission. Welcome back, Bulma Briefs.” A computerized voice sounded near the small screen.

“Cancel Sue Martin's and Gary Stuart's access permission to level minus 3.” Bulma ordered the computer. 

“Access permission canceled.” The computerized voice replied.

“Allow Prince Vegeta a temporary low-security permission to level minus 10, two trips, down and up.” Bulma commanded side-glancing at him with a smile. “We need at least two names and you don't have a last name, so...” She winked at him, her smile widening up.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at that. “I don't need a last name, woman. My name 'is' Prince Vegeta IV.”

“Welcome, Prince Vegeta.” The computerized voice sounded again.

Bulma bit her lower lip to prevent her from laughing out loud, when she saw the way Vegeta was looking at the screen near the elevator door. “Go figure. Nosy little thing, isn't it?” She teased him with a smile.

“Tch.” Was all Vegeta said as he folded his arms, and moved his indignant glare from the screen to Bulma. “You knew it would do that!” He told her accusingly.

“Well, I was going to ask you to say something like that to activate your permission, but since you've saved me the trouble...” She giggled unable to hide her amusement any longer. “Take us to level minus 10.” She ordered the computer between giggles.

“Hn.” Vegeta grunted, he really failed to see what was so amusing in that, he thought to himself as he turned his head away from the woman and faced the small screen again. “So how come we're not moving?” He asked, then he pointed at a small red light blinking near the screen. “And what the hell is that?”

“Shit!” Bulma gasped, sobering up, when she realized what was going on, she'd been so busy teasing Vegeta she'd totally forgotten she was carrying three capsules. “Allow capsule 358EXP, 359EXP and 360EXP down to level minus 10.” She said quickly wondering how long that red light had been blinking.

“Capsule 358EXP, 359EXP and 360EXP allowed to go down to level minus 10, Bulma Briefs.” The computer answered back and Bulma took a deep sigh of relief, she couldn't believe she'd almost triggered the emergency protocol herself. “Take us to level minus 10.” She repeated, taking deep breaths, it was the second time today they'd almost had the police rushing in there, and she could just imagine how it look like if Capsule Corps. opened all the news worldwide because of something like this. “Please wait, processing your request.” The computerized voice said as the elevator finally started moving down.

“What the hell was that?” Vegeta asked side-glancing at the woman and seeing she was clearly distressed. “Another security check?”

“Yes, just to make sure I'm not carrying anything I don't know about, or that I'm not forced to take anything down there at gunpoint.” Bulma explained as the elevator kept moving down. “A gun would set off the alarm right away anyway, no questions asked. We were both scanned when we entered the elevator, but if someone tried to sneak in a capsule without me knowing about it...” Bulma smiled looking at his tight black spandex shorts and his tight black tank top and enjoying the view while she was at it. “You, for example, it's not like you have anywhere to hide it.”

“Tch, like I'd need to do something like that.” Vegeta huffed as studied the woman in front of him, not missing the way she was looking at him. He held her gaze for a while as he thought that the damn woman smelled so good, and that he'd always wondered what would be like to nuzzle her neck. Now that they were in such an enclosed space together it was getting nearly irresistible not to move closer to her, but still he managed to gather what was left of his self-control and look around. “I could just blow away this whole thing.” He said, trying to distract himself from what he'd really like to do.

Bulma blinked when Vegeta looked away from her, she'd been so mesmerized by his gaze, she really didn't know what she was thinking. _Get a grip, Bulma, yesterday at this hour we were barely on speaking terms and suddenly overnight all you want to do is grab him?_ She admonished herself, but still she couldn't take her eyes away from him, the man looked so damn good... _Stop it!_ She told herself as she managed to take her eyes away from him and look at the elevator floor. “It's not as easy as you think, this whole thing is made from a titanium alloy, one of the strongest metals on Earth. And okay, it may not be Saiyan proof but the alarm would still go off if you blew up the whole thing.”

Vegeta frowned at the floor of the elevator as he felt they kept going down without stopping. “Just where are you taking me, woman? It feels like we've been going down forever.”

“Level minus 10, that's the lowest level. Levels minus 3, 4 and 5 are high-security research labs, level minus 6 is empty, just a safeguard in case level minus 7 blows up... and level minus 7 is the dome of level minus 10, you'll understand once we get there.” Bulma explained keeping her eyes on the elevator floor.

“What about level minus 1 and 2?” Vegeta asked realizing the woman had left those two levels out, deliberately or not.

Bulma took a long unhappy sigh, she really didn't want to think about those, there was a time when she thought the idea was really amusing, but it wasn't so amusing anymore considering what she'd learned about the future. “Bunkers. We don't need an elevator for those, we can access level minus 1 through a well concealed hatch, and then there's another hatch to access level minus 2.” She gulped thinking about the whole thing, her father was a genius so he probably knew they'd need it eventually and she'd made fun of it, she regretted it so much now. _What if we can't change the future and end up hiding in there?_ “It can't hurt to be prepared, I suppose.” She shrugged away her dark thoughts, trying to sound nonchalant.

“What if you run out of power? How will this elevator work?” His frown deepened in concentration, from what he understood they had no way of getting out of those labs, or the level they were going, considering how long they'd been going down that thing was deep down on the ground. “It's not like you can fly to get out of there.”

“We won't run out of power.” Bulma smiled at his question, did he really think they'd miss something like that? “We have some generators, they'll start automatically if power is out.”

“I should have thought of that.” Vegeta nodded still looking down at the floor of the elevator, avoiding the temptation to look at the woman beside him. “Looks like you're ready to doomsday.” He said indifferently.

Bulma grimaced at his comment, and was about to censure him for his remark when the elevator door opened and she dismissed the idea. “We're here.” She announced, as if he didn't know that already, before she walked out of the elevator.

Vegeta gasped in surprise when he walked outside the elevator, he'd never expected to find something so big down here, it was about three floors high and just about as long. “What is this place?” He whispered still looking around in awe.

“Not all our inventions are small, you know?” Bulma smiled smugly as she walked to a small glassed cabin, glad that she'd finally managed to surprise him. “Let's say we test things that might blow up down in here.” She explained as she dialed a code to open the glass cabin door. “Level 7 is way up there near the ceiling, then level 8 and level 9 and level 10 is down here.” She kept talking as the door opened and she pressed a button inside the cabin to the keep the door open. “In case we need to repair it, as you pointed out, it's not like we can fly or something.”

He nodded as he studied the place, he definitely could see three handrails in there so he assumed those were the three levels the woman had mentioned.

Bulma checked the intercom to see if it was working properly, and increased the volume so she could hear it outside, then joined Vegeta outside the cabin. “Reinforced steel, reinforced concrete and this is no ordinary glass either, but try not to blow us away, this isn't Saiyan proof, so you probably could.” She warned him again, wondering if it was wise to test those samples down here.

“Probably?” Vegeta looked back at Bulma surprised by her comment, hesitating between anger and amusement, did the woman forget how dangerous he was? “Woman, I can blow up the whole planet.”

She wrinkled her nose at his comment, like she needed to be reminded of that. “I'm just asking you to keep it down and don't blow us up, badman. Or is it too much to ask?” She couldn't help to tease him but at the same time she was beginning to have second thoughts about the matter. _Perhaps it's not such a great idea to do this down here?_

Vegeta was slightly surprised at her barb, and studied her for a moment, the woman didn't look concerned at all after he'd just reminded her what he was capable of doing? “You're the one who asked me to blow things up to begin with, remember?” He pointed out with an evil smirk playing across his lips. _Maybe I should give her something to be concerned about?_ He considered the thought as Bulma huffed and walked a little farther away from him and then stopped to decapsule the first sample. A large chunk of metal, the size of a small car, appeared, and Bulma started to return back to where he was standing.

“This is was my first try and it doesn't work, I really can't use this alloy to make you an armor, but I'd still like to compare the way a ki blast and a laser work on metal, so...” She explained while she walked back to where he was.

“Hn.” Vegeta grunted at that, realizing they weren't just testing metal alloys, the clever woman was using his collaboration to also test something else. _To hell with it, I can't even use a real ki blast down here or I'd blow up everything, so let her test whatever she wants. And maybe it's not such a great idea to piss her off at the moment, she's making me a new armor and she fixing the gravity room, I'm sure I can find something else to make her angry later._ He thought still with a half smirk on his lips as he extended his arm, a tiny ball of ki, the size of a small marble, formed on his palm and he threw it at the chunk of metal.

Bulma couldn't help to cover her ears at the loud explosion and she gasped in surprise when the smoke cleared and she saw there was a large hole on what used to be a compact chunk of metal. She looked between the huge hole on her sample and Vegeta trying not to let her mouth hang open. “You mean that made that?” She asked in disbelief as she pointed to his hand and the hole, her eyes wide open with a surprised look.

“I certainly hope your other samples are better than that thing, this was the weakest thing I could do.” Vegeta chuckled softly, amused at her surprise. _And damn her big blue eyes are so beautiful open wide like this._ He thought to himself as he kept looking at the woman, he gulped and gathered all his strength to look away. “So? Next sample?” He urged her to move, thinking the sooner he got away from the woman the better.

Bulma managed to collect herself when those dark unreadable eyes looked away from her, realizing they'd just been staring at each other without speaking for a while. She shook her head as she returned to where she'd left the first sample, this was getting too much, she'd have to make a decision about this pretty soon. _I just got off a long relationship with Yamcha, well sort of, between all the comings and goings I really wonder how long were we actually together. But do I really want Vegeta or do I just want to get back at Yamcha?_ She kept thinking as she encapsuled the first sample and decapsuled the second sample. _And what if he totally rejects me if I make a pass at him?_ She thought when she turned around to return to where Vegeta was and caught him staring at her. “You should use the same amount of ki to blast this one.” She forced herself to say to avoid another awkward silence between them while she walked back to where he stood.

Vegeta nodded in agreement, trying to focus on what they were doing. “I was planning to do that.”

“Good. Get to it then.” Bulma told him when she returned to his side, preparing to cover her ears again.

Vegeta fired another ki blast, this time the hole was smaller but there was hardly anything left of the huge piece of metal again. “You can't be serious! You want to use this to make me an armor?” He was getting impatient with what looked like to be a waste of time.

Bulma smiled as she started to walk back to her now damaged second sample. “I can see that you and patience have never met.” She teased him without looking back sensing his impatience.

He blinked confused wondering what she meant by that, looking after the woman, he knew he could have saved her some trouble, he moved a lot faster than her, but he was rather enjoying the show of her walking back and forth. “If you mean I'm getting impatient, you're damn right. I just hope you're not wasting my time with this.”

Bulma rolled her eyes at that as she encapsuled her second sample and decapsuled the third. “Right, like you have a lot to do before I fix the gravity room anyway.” She smiled mischievously when she returned to his side again. “Try this one now.” She covered her ears again when he fired another ki blast and was happy to see this time there was no hole at all, the huge chunk of metal looked intact. “You were saying?” She asked side-glancing at Vegeta, her smile widening up. She yelled in surprise, covering her ears, when Vegeta fired another ki blast without warning. “Damn, you could have told me you were blasting that thing again, you want to make me deaf or something?” Bulma nearly screamed at him with a furious look.

“If I can take it, I'm sure you can.” Vegeta grumbled keeping his eyes on the sample as the smoke cleared, this time he'd used more power and he wondered if that thing was still holding up.

“Woohoo!” She cheered as she took a look at her sample and saw that the thing still looked intact. “Am I a genius or what?” She jumped up and down as she congratulated herself. “Looks like this alloy works after all.”

Vegeta nodded but he was still only half-convinced. “It may, but there's only one way to find out. Get behind me.”

Bulma paused in shock, staring at Vegeta. “What are you going to do?”

“You know what I'm going to do.” He sighed impatiently as he urged her to move. “Get behind me, woman.”

“Vegeta, no!” She half panicked with what that implied, the reservations she had earlier about trying to test the samples down here were forgotten but they were coming back in full force now. “You're going to blow us away!”

“Damn it, Bulma! Can't you do anything I tell you to do without any objections for once?” Vegeta growled glaring at her, the woman was really testing his patience now, he was really curious if that metal chunk was really as strong as it seemed and she kept stalling him. “I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me or not?”

Bulma stopped midway on what she was about to say and just stared at Vegeta in surprise, as far as she could remember, it was the first time he'd called her by her name. _No, he called me Bulma last night when we were about to kiss._ She hesitated for only a second, before she threw her hands in the air angrily and yelled. “Fine! But if you get me killed you're going to be sooo sorry!” She threatened before she moved behind Vegeta, turned her back on him, sat on the floor, pulled her legs to her chest, covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. _Damn you, Vegeta, if you get me killed over this, I'm going to haunt you for eternity!_ She promised herself as she waited for the next explosion.

Vegeta couldn't help to chuckle softly, amused by the woman's antics, as he gathered his power to fire another ki blast at the chunk of metal. _She thinks I'm going to blow her up and yet I'm the one who's going to be sorry? Now that's something I've never heard before. _He sobered up as he concentrated to carefully aim the strongest ki blast he'd dare to shoot down here to the center of the metal chunk and after the explosion he waited for the smoke to clear.

Bulma opened her eyes and looked up and around her surroundings, but so far everything looked in one piece, so she jumped to her feet and turned to glare at Vegeta's back. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She yelled as she walked to his side again.

“Bulma, I'm used of blasting 'moving' targets with a 'real' ki blast not this pathetic thing I've used down here, you think this would give me a hard time?” He said absentmindedly, without turning his head to look at her, keeping his eyes on her third sample.

She followed his gaze, unable to say something at the moment, realizing he might be right. After all she'd been near him when he'd blown away that crocodile guy and it had felt a lot stronger than this, even though it was on the outside and she wasn't as close to him as she'd been this time. Her sample was still smoking though and she couldn't get a clear sight, she moved closer to get a better view and she noticed Vegeta was following her this time.

As Vegeta moved closer to the sample he was glad to see that even though it looked slightly charred, it didn't have any hole and it still looked intact after all of this. “I think this sample might work, woman.”

Bulma frowned at her own sample, she was happy it had passed the test but at the same time she was unhappy he'd reverted back to call her woman again instead of her name. _I should have known, with Vegeta is always one step forward, two steps back._ She considered trying to close the gap between them again, but she wasn't so sure that's what she wanted. _I really need to think about this before I do something I may regret. Damn, I don't even know what I want anymore._ “I'll make an armor then, so you can test it.” She nodded with all the indifference she could summon as she encapsuled the sample, then she took the capsule box out of one of her pockets and placed it in there.

“Fine, but what I really need at the moment is for you to fix the gravity room, I really need to train.” He reminded her. “Becoming a Super Saiyan is my top priority, the armor can wait.”

“I'll repair it as soon as I get the main-board.” Bulma nodded again, while she pocketed the capsule box. “I've told you I would.” Their conversation was interrupted by the buzz of the intercom, and Bulma rushed inside the glass cabin to answer it.

“Miss Briefs, the special delivery you've been expecting just arrived. And about 15 minutes ago, a food delivery arrived and I'd sent it to your kitchen like you've requested.” The receptionist told her over the intercom.

“Alright, thank you. I'll be right there.” Bulma answered before she turned off the intercom, then she reset it to default settings, and pressed the button inside to door, so the door would close after her. “Looks like the main-board has arrived.” She told Vegeta as she began to walk towards the elevator.

Vegeta only rolled his eyes at that, it wasn't like he couldn't have heard the receptionist from where he was standing. “And some food I've heard? I could eat something.” He said as he followed Bulma inside the elevator.

“When can't you Saiyans eat something?” Bulma smiled amused thinking of Goku. The elevator door closed behind them and she said out loud. “Bulma Briefs.”

“Voice analysis confirmed. You have a low-security permission. Welcome back, Bulma Briefs.” The computerized voice replied.

Bulma was about to turn to look at Vegeta wondering if she had to explain what he had to do, when she heard him say, “Prince Vegeta.” and the computerized voice replied, “Voice analysis confirmed. You have a low-security permission. Welcome back, Prince Vegeta.” She grinned at that, while she thought the man was really smart indeed, most new Capsule Corps. employees weren't allowed to be alone in the elevator in the beginning because they could start the emergency protocol, but Vegeta had figured it out in one trip. “Take us to level 0.” Bulma ordered the computer, before she grinned at Vegeta. “And wow, I'm impressed.” She teased him as the computerized voice said, “Please wait, processing your request.” and the elevator started moving up.

“Tch. You're not the only ones with talking computers, you know?” Vegeta shook his head at the woman's foolishness, he'd been dealing with computers since he was a kid, then he sneered as an idea occurred to him. “Then again, considering your idiotic friends...”

“Hey! You don't have to go back to asshole mode, you know?” She huffed indignantly at his comment, he was insulting 'her' friends after all. “I'd leave it at that if I were you, or you're going to be sooo sorry!”

_Asshole mode?_ Vegeta almost laughed out loud at that, but he managed to keep a straight face. “Only if you don't go back to bitch mode, deal?”

“Excuse me?” Bulma glared at him angrily while she put her hands on her hips. “Are you calling me a bitch?” She shouted at him furiously.

What was left of Vegeta's self-control snapped at that, he moved on the woman, wrapped his arms around her and pinned her arms against her body. “No, I'm calling you a silly woman who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut.” He grumbled huskily against her lips before he pressed his lips against hers.

Bulma froze in surprise for a moment as his soft lips pressed against her own, but found herself returning the kiss without hesitation. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside, his tongue was definitely rougher than a human's but it felt so good dancing with hers she moaned at the feeling. She really wanted to touch Vegeta's strong shoulders and caress those hard muscles, so she struggled against his grip, but it was no use, he wasn't letting her go. “Vegeta, let me go, I want to touch you.” She murmured against his lips as she broke the kiss.

Vegeta took some deep breaths trying to calm himself, he couldn't believe his self-control had failed him so completely this time, and he knew that if he let the woman touch him that would be his undoing, when he could barely control himself now. He pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered back to her. “We don't have time for this now. Priorities, woman.” He was relieved when the elevator door opened so he could get just the hell out of that trap cage, he released Bulma and walked out of the elevator as undisturbed as he could.

Bulma followed Vegeta outside the elevator in a daze trying to process what the hell just had happened in there, one moment she was so angry at him she could just kill him and the next... As she kept walking the way they'd came before, she kept thinking about what he'd just told her before he took off. She could feel that he also wanted her, the hungry way he'd kissed her was unmistakable, but did she really want this? Her previous thoughts coming back in full force. _Damn, I really need to think about this before__ things get too far._ She told herself as they reached the first door where she had to press a code to open the door.

Vegeta had managed to gather some of his old composure back when he stopped at the door and looked at Bulma with his usual unreadable expression. He was rather embarrassed that he'd let his guard down so much, but was rather relieved she didn't look particularly upset, in fact if he had to guess, he'd say she was as confused as he was. _What the hell is happening? I've never felt so conflicted before as I am now._ He opened the door when Bulma unlocked it, and looked both ways, he hesitated between left and right, he really had no idea any more. “Which way?” He asked without turning his head to look back at the woman.

“Left.” She answered still deep in thought as she turned to follow him down the corridor. _Damn, I want him._ She decided remembering the way they'd kissed and how it'd felt like. _But I better sleep on it though, I really need to think._ They reached the other door before any of them had any chance to utter another phrase. Bulma couldn't stand to be around him for now, she just had to have some time on her own to clear her thoughts. She pressed the code and when he opened the door she pointed to where he should go. “If you go that way, you'll be back at my lab door, that's the private part of the house where you've been living, so I think you'll figure where to go from there.” She explained as she stopped by the door, keeping it open so she could go back again.

Vegeta stopped after a couple of steps and frowned realizing she was not following him. “Where are you going?” He asked looking back to where Bulma had stopped.

“I'm going to the reception desk and get that main-board, it's closer this way, and I'm going to fix the gravity room while you eat something. You don't need me to tell the way to the kitchen, do you?” She smiled knowingly as she winked at him. “It's one of your favorite places anyway. Just don't eat all the food, I'm going to need something after all this hard work.”

“I'll try, just don't take too long, I tend to eat too much when I'm bored.” Vegeta replied with a mischievous grin, he was slightly disappointed when he didn't get any reaction from the woman, so he added. “And by the way, if you have been working hard, I must have missed it.”

Bulma was about to call him jerk, but as she kept looking into those dark eyes, she realized that his mask had slipped for once, those eyes held such hunger and it had nothing to do with food. “I'll talk to you later.” She smiled warmly at him before she turned around and let the door close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> Things are definitely heating up, I'll try to update this as soon as possible, I can't wait to start writing the next chapter anyway LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they'd finally kissed in the elevator, what are they going to do? Will they keep fighting their growing attraction or are they going to surrender to it? And isn't it too late to go back?

Bulma sighed impatiently as she turned around in bed trying to concentrate on the book she'd been trying to read for over half an hour, but the distant hum of the gravity room kept distracting her. She adjusted the pillow under her head to get a better position, and tried to ignore the sound, but it kept reminding her of Vegeta and that he was still locked in there. _Like I need that to remind me of him. Damn insufferable man. _She mentally cursed him, while she looked at the book, she tossed it aside when she realized she'd just been staring at the letters but her thoughts kept wandering off. _Doesn't he ever sleep?_ She asked herself, as she extended her arm to get her cellphone from the nightstand. It was almost midnight. _Almost two and a half days since I haven't laid my eyes on him. How dare you, Vegeta? To kiss me like that and then disappear for two and a half days?_ She thought to herself angrily, as she put the cellphone back on her nightstand, then she made a face when she saw the capsule with his new battle gear that she'd planned to give him, only the man had disappeared and pride had kept her from going to the gravity room and interrupt his training. “That damn insufferable man! Well, if he doesn't miss me, I'm not going to miss 'him'.” She grumbled under her breath as she picked her book again and tried to read. After a while her eyelids started to get heavier and heavier so she decided to close her eyes for a minute to rest them.

She woke up with a startle, realizing she had dozed off still holding the book in her hand, and she'd been dreaming about Vegeta. She let go of her book to get to her cellphone noticing it was ringing and that was what had woken her up. She frowned when she saw it was her mother and that it was almost one in the morning, why was her mother calling her so late? “Mom, is everything alright?” She asked, a sense of dread creeping up her spine, as she answered the call. “Why are you calling me so late?”

“Oh, you were asleep?” Mrs. Briefs chirped over the phone. “And it's hardly late, dear. We've just got back from dinner, it's not even 10 o'clock yet. Just tell me when are you in bed so early? Hmm, maybe I interrupted something?” She teased her daughter over the phone.

“Yeah, my sleep.” Bulma sighed unhappily at that, how she wished her mother had been right for once. “Mom, it may be 10 o'clock over there, but here is almost one in the morning. Time zones, remember?”

“Oh, dear.” Mrs. Briefs laughed softly at that. “You know that it didn't even cross my mind?” Bulma rolled her eyes at that. _Surprise, surprise._ She thought to herself as she kept listening to her mother. “So how is dear Vegeta? Still training?”

Bulma shrugged at her question, like the man knew anything else to do. “What else? I haven't seen him for two days.” _And a half._ She completed mentally but she didn't want her mother to know she'd been counting the time.

“If you haven't seen him for two days, it's your fault, Bulma Briefs. Just what are you thinking?” Mrs. Briefs admonished her daughter, but still sounded like she was in a good mood.

“What?” Bulma blinked in surprise at that. “What do you mean is 'my' fault?” _That jerk had just disappeared and it's 'my' fault?_ She gritted her teeth angrily at that, trying to control her temper. “And why do you like him so much anyway?” As far as she knew he'd never been particularly nice to her mother, quite the opposite really, he avoided her as much as he could.

“Many reasons, really. I think he's just perfect for you.”

“Per...” Bulma gasped, too shocked to be able to speak.

“But, oh well, if you must know, he reminds me of your father.” Mrs. Briefs chirped happily at that.

“My... fa-father? Bulma stammered in surprise, wondering what her father and Vegeta had in common, as far as she could tell they had nothing in common. She shook her head in disbelief, only her mother could see something like that.

“And you, for that matter, sometimes you're just like your father. Just how many times did you refuse to eat and sleep and stop working when you were trying to finish a project? When I met your father all he could think of was inventing those capsules even though everyone thought he was crazy. And guess what? He did it, he became the greatest inventor in the world. Anyone with such determination can accomplish anything.” Mrs. Briefs went on before Bulma had a chance to say anything.

Bulma was speechless at that, the idea had never crossed her mind but her mother was right. _Trust mom to state out the obvious._ She admitted with a smile, she definitely could see the similarities between what Vegeta was doing and what she'd done when she really wanted to finish a project.

“All you have to do is to show him he can achieve his goals and can still have a life outside of that. Take him out to dinner... no, better yet, cook him something. There are some candles in one of the cabinets in the kitchen, second left from the fridge I think.” Mrs. Briefs kept chattering without noticing Bulma had been quiet for a while. “And there are some spare condoms in the bathroom...”

“Mom!” Bulma regained her voice at that, and rolled her eyes. _Of course she just had to say something like 'that'._

“Just to remind you, dear.” Mrs. Briefs giggled at that. “I better go now and find out what your father is up to. Goodnight, dear, I'll call you some other time.”

“Yes, you do that.” Bulma nodded, even though her mother couldn't see her, relieved the awkward talk was over. “Goodnight, mom. Send my love to dad.”

“Will do. Night, sweetie.” And with that she was gone.

Bulma smiled as she put her cellphone on her nightstand, amused that her mother would think a dinner would fix everything, but she'd always thought that food solved everything so it wasn't so surprising at all. _Maybe I should do that. I know what he's trying to do, the same thing happened when he blew himself up in the gravity room, and I'm falling for it again. Well, not his time, Vegeta._ She frowned when she realized something was amiss, she couldn't hear the distant hum anymore, everything was quiet, the gravity room was off. She sat on the bed wondering how long it was off, when her mother called she didn't notice it. _Maybe he's eating in the kitchen?_ She wondered if she should go down there or wait until morning to talk to him. _No, by the time I wake up he's probably going to be back training in the gravity room and he's going to be pissed off if I interrupt him. I can always say I need a glass of warm milk to be able to sleep or something._ She decided as she jumped to her feet, stepped into her slippers near the bed, wrapped herself in a robe, and picked up the capsule on her nightstand intending to give it to him, before she exited her bedroom.

She went downstairs and was disappointed to see everything was quiet when she neared the kitchen door, she looked inside and Vegeta wasn't there. _Damn, I was hoping..._ Bulma stopped herself mid-thought, she didn't want to admit to herself that she'd missed him, but deep down inside she knew she really wanted to see him again. She turned around with a deep unhappy sigh and went up the stairs again to go back to her room, once she got near the door she hesitated for a moment, looking down the corridor, wondering if he was already asleep.

Vegeta exited the bathroom after taking a shower with only a bath towel wrapped around his lean hips and moved to a window at a corner of his room to take a look outside. He'd tried to exhaust himself with his hard training but still he couldn't get the woman out of his head. _I shouldn't have kissed her, kissing her was a mistake._ He told himself while he rubbed his forehead tiredly with the tips on his fingers, he couldn't believe he'd lost his control like that. He turned his head to look at his bedroom door when he felt the woman down the corridor outside of her bedroom, he'd thought she'd retired for the night but apparently he was wrong. _She's probably having trouble sleeping just like I do. Damn, what am I going to do?_ He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he also knew that was exactly what he shouldn't do, the struggle was wearing him down.

Bulma jumped startled when the corridor motion sensor lights went off after a while, and she moved her arms above her head to turn them on again. _It's not like I'm afraid of the dark but after that weird dream three nights ago, it's been slightly uncomfortable to stay here in the dark._ She thought to herself still trying to decide if she should go to Vegeta's room or not. Wasn't it what she'd done in her dream? She put her hands inside her robe pockets in uncertainty and felt the capsule she was planning to give him once she saw him in one of her hands. _Maybe I should check if he's still awake, I really want him to test this, if it doesn't work I can improve it._ She told herself as she began to walk down the corridor. _I really need to find something else to do, last afternoon I've been so bored I even cleaned up my room._ She shook her head in disbelief as she kept walking when she remembered that. _Hmm, maybe I should try to keep it that way? It certainly looks a lot bigger now that everything is in the right place. _She thought to herself still moving down the corridor.

Vegeta turned his back on the window when he sensed Bulma walking down the corridor towards his bedroom, and stared suspiciously at his bedroom door. _She can't possibly come here at this hour, can she?_ His first instinct was to flee, but he was wrapped in only a bath towel and he despised himself for even thinking that. _I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I'm not running away from a weak female just because I can't control myself. Besides she's going to run out of courage once she gets to the door and go back to her room. _He thought as he waited for her to get near his door, but he really hoped he was wrong and that she'd just pass his bedroom door on her way to some other part of the house.

Bulma stopped at Vegeta's bedroom door and hesitated wondering if she should knock or wait until morning. _Perhaps it's not such a good idea to disturb him at this hour._ She hesitated again, as she kept thinking. _But he's going to be locked inside the gravity room in the morning and he's going to be angry if I interrupt him anyway. I'm Bulma fucking Briefs, I can do this!_ She told herself before she took a deep breath and knocked on his door. “Vegeta, are you awake?” She asked softly, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her for coming here this late.

He froze staring at the door in astonishment for a moment, but he couldn't help to be slightly impressed, if her power level was higher and she had dark hair instead of blue, he could have mistaken her for a Saiyan. _Fearless little thing._ He couldn't help to half smirk, amused at the thought, that woman had some guts indeed. “What do you want, woman? It's unlocked. Come in.” He said, keeping his eyes on the door, wondering what she wanted. _It can't be what I'm thinking, can it? No, I've been ignoring her for over two days, I'm surprised she's even here to begin with._ He thought as the door opened and he saw her entering his room.

Bulma blinked as she tried to adjust to the darker interior after the bright lights down the corridor, Vegeta's room was softly lit, the only light came from the lamp on his nightstand and most of his room was covered in shadows. The only thing she could clearly see was his bed, it was open but he hadn't used it yet. “I couldn't sleep and I really need to talk to you.” She explained as she moved her head trying to find him.

Vegeta studied the woman in silence as she looked for him, he wasn't planning to hide but he'd been standing in the darkest part of the room. _Damn, the woman is beautiful._ He thought to himself as he took her in, she looked even better when she was wearing a robe and her hair was a mess like that, apparently she'd been turning in bed before she came to his room. _You don't need the distraction._ He reminded himself as he ran his fingers through his hair exasperated, he'd been avoiding her for two days and he was already half hard just by looking at her. _You must be fucking joking, the woman is already a distraction, maybe I should just fucking do it and to hell with the consequences. _

“Vegeta?” She asked confused when he didn't reply, she could have sworn she'd heard his voice before she opened the door or was she imagining things?

“And I suppose this couldn't have waited until morning?” He asked before he decided to move from his dark corner and approach the woman in front of him.

“Yeah, right, you'll just lock yourself up in the gravity room again and heavens forbid if someone interrupts your training.” Bulma pointed out, relieved she finally managed to see him approaching her, he'd been so still that she had no idea he was there. She gasped out loud as he stepped inside the soft circle of light and she was finally able to see clearly. _Damn, the man is beautiful._ She was instantly aroused at the sight of him and watched in fascination at how the soft light of the lamp played over his skin, highlighting the sharp lines of his muscles, he looked like one of those old Greek statues people could see at museums, the fact that he was only wrapped in a towel accentuated that. She admired the tempting V shape on the bottom of his belly barely hid by the towel, and moved her gaze up past his amazing abs, his broad strong chest, his powerful biceps, and finally stopped to look into his dark unreadable eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, before she gulped remembering why she'd come to his room to begin with. She took the capsule with his battle gear from her robe pocket and showed it to him. “I want you to test this, it's your new armor and bodysuit and gloves, I didn't make you new boots it seems it's the only thing from your old battle gear that's still in one piece so I didn't bother...” She trailed off when she saw the amused half smirk on his face. “What?” She asked him, puzzled at his reaction.

“Is that the real reason you've come here?” Vegeta asked still smirking, when he stopped about three steps away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd sensed the woman's arousal ever since she'd gotten her eyes on him, who did she think she was fooling?

“Yes, but now...” Bulma bit her lower lip hesitantly, she knew she'd been and still should be mad at him for disappearing for two days, but now that she was in front of him, she realized she wasn't that mad at all. _Maybe he's just giving me time to think, or maybe he's just as confused as I am?_ The fact he hadn't pushed her to make a decision at all was strangely arousing on itself, now that the idea occurred to her. _Besides you've promised yourself to stop postponing things that shouldn't be postponed and hit the 'do it now' button, remember? And damn, if this is the only chance I'll get and I've wasted it I'll regret it forever._ All her hesitation was gone once she noticed the bulk on his towel, the man was as aroused as she was, but he gave away nothing. _Damn you, Vegeta, I'd hate to play poker with you._ She smiled as she walked the last couple of steps to close the gap between them. “Now that I'm here, I've realized how much I want you.” She confessed boldly as she moved her hands over his crossed forearms, then over his strong biceps until she stopped by his incredible broad shoulders. “I want you.” She whispered against his lips, looking straight into his onyx eyes.

Vegeta's lips spread into an evil smile before he pulled back from her, deciding to indulge himself after such a bold proposition. _I'd be a fool if I'd miss such a chance, wouldn't I? It's what I want to do anyway. Silly woman, she has no idea what she'd just unleashed._ He thought to himself as he circled her to close and lock his bedroom door.

Bulma sighed unhappily at his rejection, but when she heard the door slam behind her, she turned around and there he was, looking back at her with predatory eyes. She bit her lower lip, apparently it wasn't a rejection after all but quite the opposite. Bulma questioned her sanity for a split second as she watched him approach her again and noticed how much he reminded her of a wild cat. _Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have walked into the lion's den and tried to pet him?_ She smiled as he got close to her, when she remembered she was a cat person anyway.

Vegeta stopped in front of her and started to play with the belt of her robe with his right hand, his left hand lightly brushed her hip. “You just can't wait to find out what it's like to be fucked by a Saiyan, can you?” He teased as he moved his face closer to hers.

“Not just by any Saiyan. You.” She whispered back teasingly, her smiled widening up when she added smugly. “Besides I think the feeling is mutual. You just can't wait to find out what it's like to be fucked by me, can you?”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, as he kept looking at Bulma, trying to give away nothing. “Is that so?”

Bulma lightly touched his shoulder with her right hand, the smug smile still on her lips while her left hand moved down to cup his half erect member through the towel. “You didn't think I missed your 'interest', now did you?” She almost gasped in surprise when his cock responded to her ministrations and she realized just what she was stirring up. “My, you're a big boy, aren't you?”

Vegeta hissed at her touch, closing his eyes to control himself for a brief second before he buried his face against her neck to nuzzle her. “Vulgar woman.” He whispered as he rubbed his face against Bulma's neck, taking in her intoxicating smell. He removed her hand for his cock, he was already having a hard time trying to control himself without the added stimulation, and pulled her against him, running his hands over her back as he kept nuzzling her neck.

Bulma kept smiling as she rubbed her cheek against the side of his head, her hands moving over his strong shoulders pulling him closer. She was amazed at his reaction, there was a low growl almost a purr as the man kept nuzzling her neck like a cat, or a big cat really. She couldn't help to wonder if lions could purr, until she realized what she'd been thinking. _Damn, get a grip, Bulma Briefs, who cares? Just stop being a scientist for once and lose yourself in the moment, I want him so much._ One of her hands moved up to touch his wild mane, it was so much softer than she'd imagined just by looking at it, but she could also feel some sort of static electricity. _No wonder it stands up like that._ She sighed in frustration, apparently her brain couldn't turn off for a single moment. She tried again to focus on what they were doing as she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. “I may be a vulgar woman, but if you don't like it, it's not my problem, you know?” She murmured between kisses as she kept kissing him from his cheek down to his collar bone.

Vegeta moved his head up from her neck and smiled devilishly at her. “Who said I didn't like it?” He asked as he gently moved his hands over her body through the robe, before he covered her mouth in a burning kiss, tickling the roof of her mouth with his tongue. His intensity left her breathless, but hungry for more, she moaned deep in her throat and she returned his kiss matching his hunger.

_Maybe I should have been more prepared for this, but I've never dreamed it would turn out to be this way._ Bulma thought to herself as Vegeta untied the belt of her robe and pulled it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She knew there was only a boring mid-tight white silk nightgown under it, but when he only rubbed his fingers over her hard nipples once before he pulled it over her head in one swift motion, she knew she was overthinking this. _Apparently he's not interested in that anyway._ She thought to herself as they focused on each other. Bulma tentatively touched his strong shoulders with the tips of her fingers, as their eyes met, pupils dilated with passion.

Vegeta reached out with one hand and touched her upper thigh, still holding her blue eyes with his onyx ones, he lightly moved his hand from her hip to her waist, then with gentle pressure he pulled her closer to him to lightly graze his teeth over her naked shoulder. “Cora te'see.” He whispered in her ear mindlessly before he lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her to his bed.

Bulma yelped in surprise as Vegeta picked her up in his arms, and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, but was so enraptured at the feeling of their naked skins finally touching, and how hot his skin felt against hers that she didn't even register he had just murmured something in a foreign language, she just buried her face against his neck as he carried her to his bed.

Vegeta froze for a moment as he admired the woman in front of him, of course he'd seen her by the pool wearing just a tiny bikini that left little to the imagination, but now that those tiny little triangles were off, he realized his imagination had really let him down this time, the woman was even more beautiful than he'd expected.

“Vegeta!” She whimpered, already missing his warm embrace after he'd deposited her surprisingly gently on his bed, and just stood there looking at her. “Come here.” She extended her arms invitingly at him. She gasped when he unwrapped the towel from around his hips, letting it fall to the side of the bed, and she got the first look at his cock, she'd felt he was big when she'd cupped him, only he wasn't just big, he was huge, it wasn't just the length but also the girth. But she couldn't help to be even more excited by the sight of him, if she'd been wet before, now she was soaked. _Damn, the man is impressive._ And somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. _Famous last words? If I had any sense at all I'd back off now._ She thought to herself as she smiled at him temptingly, her arms still extended in an invitation. “I want you.” She confessed in a hushed whisper.

Vegeta smirked evilly sensing the woman's arousal as he moved to join her in bed, lying on his side, he moved his fingertips lightly down her side until he touched the crotch of her fragile lacy panties with just one finger, noticing the dark wet area concealing her entrance. “See something you like, woman?” He teased as he propped himself up on one elbow, his face hovering hers.

Bulma had been moaning as he touched her skin until his words registered and she made a face at that. “Yes, I saw something I like, but I've heard something I didn't like at all.” She confessed looking straight into his eyes, trying not to glare at him. “Can't you at least call me by my name when we're in bed?”

Vegeta was deeply amused by that, but he managed to hide his amusement and pretend to be puzzled by her question, if she just knew how much her lack of fear turned him on, she wouldn't stop doing it. _It's almost like being with a female Saiyan. Hmm, better, I was a kid when I was taken away but as far as I remember none of them looked nearly as beautiful as the woman._ “Hmm, what is it again? I don't seem to recall it.” He managed to say it with a straight face, before he nuzzled her neck just in case his lips twitched.

She gasped indignantly before she smacked his bicep hard and whimpered in pain at that. “Ow, I forgot hitting you is like hitting a wall.” She waived her hand in the air hoping the pain would go away.

He chuckled softly against her neck, unable to hide his amusement any longer. “That should teach you, silly woman, and I'm suppressing my power as much as I can... Bulma.” He whispered seductively in her ear.

Bulma was really angry at his comment, apparently he was just making fun of her, and at a time like this nonetheless? “You're such an asshole, I don't really know why I'm in bed with you.” She hissed angrily between her teeth.

Vegeta lifted his head from her neck and raised an eyebrow at her. “Perhaps you need a reminder?” He said as he lowered his head down to her breasts and tasted a pink peak, lavishing it with his tongue. He lightly brushed her aching neglected nipple with his knuckles before his hand traveled over her flat stomach, he teased her navel for a moment, his hand moving lower still until he rubbed her pussy through her now soaked panties teasingly.

Bulma had been moaning softly at his touch, running her fingers though his hair, her anger forgotten like it was never there, but she was starting to be a little frustrated at the slow pace he was taking this. She really wished he'd just rip off her panties and ravished her right here and now. “Vegeta, please.” She whimpered as moved her hips and rubbed herself faster against his hand.

“Impatient, aren't you?” Vegeta asked as he moved his head to her neglected breast and drew a lazy circle with his tongue over her nipple before pulling her pink peak into his mouth suckling softly.

She sighed in frustration when he removed his hand from between her legs and let it roam to her side. She was about to start complaining when his hand gripped her panties and ripped them off, then he threw them to the floor over his shoulder. Her body arched on the bed as she spread her legs, hoping his thick fingers would finally touch her slit.

Vegeta lifted his head from her nipple after a last lick when he felt Bulma's hand press under his strong jaw trying to make him look up at her. He gave her a questioning look, but as she tried to pull his head up to hers, he realized she just wanted a kiss and quickly complied kissing her hungrily while his hand moved back to between her legs.

Bulma broke the kiss and gasped at the sensation when Vegeta introduced one of his thick fingers to her moist, feminine center. She moaned at the feeling when Vegeta rubbed her G spot just right and moaned louder, arching her head back against the pillow, when another thick finger joined his first, stretching her open.

“You're incredibly tight, woman.” He whispered against her lips, still moving his fingers inside her. “Are you sure you want to do this, Bulma?” He corrected, remembering how much she seemed to hate when he called her woman. _And what the fuck am I doing?_ He mentally smacked his own forehead disbelievingly. _Since when am I so selfless to let someone have second thoughts about something that's been so clearly offered?_ But he didn't want to hurt the woman and he knew it. _The damn woman is so weak what if I lose control and kill her?_ He thought to himself as he hesitated between what to do.

Bulma smiled happily at his question as she moved her hand down to his hand between her legs and gently guided his thumb to her clit figuring he'd never been with an earth woman. _So the man isn't the selfish monster he pretends to be? He actually sounds worried about me?_ She found it endearing when she'd just thrown her own caution out in the wind. “Vegeta, it will be alright. Just go slow in the beginning while I adjust to you.” She whispered back before capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss, but deciding she was getting impatient of all this teasing and that she wasn't going to stand this any longer, she reached for his throbbing cock and grasped it, then moved her hand up and down along his length to get his attention.

Vegeta closed his eyes and sucked in an unsteady breath as she handled his silken shaft, his thumb still rubbing against the nub he'd apparently been neglecting and that was making the woman moan mindlessly against his mouth. Then deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he moved his lips away from hers, just as he removed his fingers out of her, grabbed her hand away from his cock and pinned it on the bed over her head. “Enough of this!” He hissed between clenched teeth against her lips, his hunger for her increasing with an urgency he made no effort to control as he let go of her hand to position himself between her thighs.

“Yes, Vegeta, please.” She moaned sensually as she felt the tip of his thick cock against her tight pussy ready to enter her, she arched her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes at the feeling. There was a slight discomfort, as he entered her and stretched her with his fullness, but Bulma gladly took him all in, relaxing her inner walls, trying to adjust to his size.

He froze studying the woman's reaction as her moans increased in volume when he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He rested on his elbows to keep his full weight off her, while he fought for control, he felt like pumping inside her mindlessly like a foolish teenager in heat but that would probably seriously hurt the woman. _And damn, the woman feels amazing, I doubt I'll ever be satisfied if I only do it once._ He thought to himself as he waited for Bulma to relax before he started moving inside her.

Bulma had wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively when his large cock penetrated her, and now her legs were wrapping around his waist to take him all in, when she realized he wasn't moving at all. She opened her eyes to see what was wrong and found those dark onyx eyes fixed on hers, she smiled seductively moving her hands over his strong shoulders. “Something wrong?”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the question, then he lowered his head to whisper against her lips. “Didn't you ask me to go slow in the beginning?” He asked before Bulma put her hands at the nape of his neck and with some pressure brought his month to hers, then she nipped at his lower lip and invited him with her eyes and month to complete his possession of her. He tentatively thrust into her, drawing out and slowly plunging back in again as he kissed her hungrily. He was lost when Bulma started moving against him, matching each thrust, her head thrown back, grasping him tightly.

“Cora te'see.” He whispered mindlessly as he buried his face on the soft curve of her neck and shoulder, resisting the temptation of his inner beast to mark her as his own and licking her neck instead. Bulma's soft cries of pleasure filled the room as he withdrew and thrust again inside her.

“Kasesho.” His self-restraint had disappeared and he was pushing so deeply Bulma thought she would split in half, but he felt so good, his pubic bone hitting her clit just the right way that she just kept repeating his name between her moans.

“Faster.” He repeated, realizing he was using his native tongue, but then she went over the edge, convulsing, climaxing so strongly that Vegeta couldn't hold back any longer. He rode her hard, coming with such force she could feel the head of his cock flare as he jerked in response to her contracting muscles. Vegeta pumped himself in and out of her a few more times, before they both collapsed on the bed and tried to calm their breathing. After a few moments though, Vegeta abruptly rolled away from Bulma, realizing his full weight was probably crushing her, and moved to his side of the bed. He extended his arm and picked up his discarded bath towel from where it was, crumpled on the floor near his side of the bed, to wipe their combined fluids coming out of her dripping pussy.

Bulma gasped as he rubbed the towel over her oversensitive clit, her eyes still closed, releasing a soft moan, and the dawning realization she'd never had an orgasm close to what Vegeta had just delivered without even really trying. She frowned coming out of her ecstasy, the feeling of being so wet was rather unfamiliar, then realizing what just had happened she opened her eyes wide. “Damn, we should have used a condom.” She'd been so lost in her over-arousal the idea hadn't even occurred to her.

Vegeta frowned in confusion, after he'd returned the bath towel down to the floor on his side of bed, and looked back at Bulma. “What the hell is a condom?” He asked, trying to think of something that could match the unknown word.

Bulma panicked at his question, hoping it might be just was a mistranslated word or something. “It's a barrier, a latex, rubber, thing you put on your cock so we don't share fluids?” She explained uneasily, the last thing she needed was for him to tell her he'd never heard of a such thing. _Damn, how could I have been so dumb? I've always... always... always... have used a condom before and now... _

He chuckled softly at that, amused at the thought. “Why would you want to do such a thing?” He asked as he laid down on his back, bringing his forearms under his head, side-glancing at her as he relaxed in bed.

“Because of sexually transmitted diseases, that's why, you moron!” She almost yelled at Vegeta, rolling on the bed to rest on her elbows and glare at him angrily. “I've always, always have used a condom and I can't believe I've broken that rule with 'you'!”

He frowned half puzzled as her words registered in. “You have diseases, woman?”

“Of course not!” Bulma huffed utterly insulted, glaring at Vegeta. “I'm talking about 'you'!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, when he finally understood what she was talking about. “Bulma, Saiyans aren't prone to such things, or I'm sure Raditz would have caught something. If that wimp trained as much as he fucked he'd be one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy.”

Bulma couldn't help not to smile at that and managed to calm down a little bit, but she still stared at him suspiciously. “Raditz was that guy... Goku's brother, right?” She wasn't to mention that he'd kidnapped Gohan, not when she was in bed with one of the other Saiyans. She actually made a face a that for a split second until her eyes rested on Vegeta's amazing abs and she couldn't resist the urge to lightly touch them with her fingertips. “That's still not reassuring enough though. How can you be so sure?”

He sighed exasperated at that, the woman was being difficult as always, he wondered for a moment if taking her to bed was worth all this trouble and smirked when he decided that it was definitely worth it. “I've been to a regen tank twice after the last time I've had sex and that namekian kid healed me back on Namek. Is that enough for you?” He asked hoping the woman would drop the subject, this was getting really boring.

Bulma heaved a sigh of relief at his answer before she moved closer to snuggle against his chest while she lightly traced the contours of his ridged abs with the tips of her fingers, then she moved her hand to his waist and let it rest there. “So that cash something means faster in Saiyan?” She asked as she rubbed her cheek against his broad chest, remembering he'd said something in what was probably his native tongue.

Vegeta had been slightly startled when Bulma had laid her head against his chest, no other female had ever dared to do such a thing, but he was pleased at the sensation so he'd decided to indulge her. He shook his head amused as he shifted his arm from under his head to wrap it around Bulma's waist. “You mean Saiyago, right?”

“Oh, your language is Saiyago?” She asked as she looked up at his face, but at the same time a shiver went up her spine and she shivered with cold, Vegeta felt really warm against the front of her body, but her back was uncovered. She was relieved when he pulled the bed covers over them before he nodded in agreement. “So this cash something means faster?”

“Kasesho. I think you want to say Kasesho.” He repeated, a smirk playing across his lips, before he nodded again. “And yes, it means faster.”

“What about the other one?” Bulma asked dreamily, she was warming up and it was making her really sleepy, she fought to keep her eyes open.

“What other one?” Vegeta frowned wondering if he'd actually said out loud what he'd been thinking.

“Cora tee see or something like that.” She explained before she yawned sleepily.

“Cora te'see. You're butchering it.” He corrected, his frown deepening while he looked up at the ceiling. _Damn, I really said that out loud, and now what the hell am I going to tell her?_ He didn't even remember saying it but he'd been so excited it was a possibility, how would she know if he didn't anyway?

“Sorry.” Bulma murmured as she closed her eyes and got into a more comfortable position on his chest, now that his muscles were relaxed like that, he felt a lot better than she'd imagined just by looking at him. “So what does it mean?”

Vegeta took a deep breath, thinking how he would get out of this situation, of course she was going to nag him until he told her, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. “Why do you even want to know that, woman?” He stalled, still trying to figure out what to say.

He was surprised when Bulma didn't reply and looked down at her, he was relieved when he found her fast asleep. _I certainly hope she forgets to ask me that again when she wakes up._ He shook his head amused while he watched her sleep peacefully against his chest, the other females he'd had sex with had been so intimidated by him that they'd never dared to do such a thing, not that he would have ever had allowed it to begin with. _Fearless little thing._ _No wonder it felt so much better with her._ He sighed as he realized the situation he was in, he could wake her up and tell her to go to sleep in her own bed, or he could carry her there, but she'd be mad at him. _And I really want a second round with her._ Or he could find another place to sleep, but he'd probably wake her up anyway, besides he was so comfortable he really didn't want to start moving. _Damn, I'm a light sleeper after being in that fucking lizard's army for so long, the woman is too weak to harm me, and if she stirs I'll wake up right away._ Once he made up his mind, Vegeta extended his arm and turned off the light. _I'll just have to take her one more time and things will go back to normal._ He promised himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> All the Saiyago words used on this chapter belong to [Embarassedbutkinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky). Thanks so much for allowing me to use them 😀 Just to save you trouble I can also say Cora te'see means I need and want and desire you, so you can see why Vegeta was having a hard time explaining it LOL But I really recommend you read [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475740/chapters/41156489), it's fantastic and I love it 🥰
> 
> At last, I wouldn't worry too much about Vegeta's resolution, that's what he thinks it's going to happen but I definitely see some more smut on the next chapter 😄


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Bulma and Vegeta spent the night together, Vegeta was planning to only have a one-night-stand as he'd always had, but will it turn out to be that way?

Bulma nodded happily studying the large room, looking up at the ceiling and around the walls, still nodding approvingly. _Good, it's even bigger than I've remembered. This will definitely require a lot of work though, maybe I should wait to talk to dad once he gets back. _An idea had occurred to her just as she was leaving her lab for the evening, her parents' old ballroom wasn't in use anymore, hadn't been for years, and she could turn it into a bigger and improved gravity room for Vegeta to train. _But only if this metal alloy is as strong as I think it is, I don't want him to blow up my home._ She reminded herself as she turned around to walk to the kitchen to have a light dinner. _Vegeta said he was going to test my new battle gear today before he left his room, so let's see how that armor holds up._ She heaved a deep sigh remembering the things they'd done last night and this morning before he left his room to train and she went back to sleep on his bed. _Who would have thought he was such a good lover? Kami, he's better than good, last night I thought I've had the best orgasm in my life but this morning... _She giggled happily under her breath as she kept walking to the kitchen, as she got near she was really surprised the light was on. _He's already there? I don't think I left the light on, it was still day the last time I was there._ She rushed in the kitchen and found out Vegeta was in there indeed, eating something from a salad bowl. Bulma looked at his back for a long minute, watching him, but when he didn't turn around even though he probably knew she was there, she walked past him deciding to ignore him. _I really hope he isn't back to his asshole default settings._ She thought to herself as she walked to the electric kettle to make some tea.

Vegeta lifted his head from his meal when Bulma walked past him with her nose high up in the air like he knew she would. He half-smirked watching her, one moment he was sitting at the table, and the next he was behind her, pinning her arms against her body, his smirk widening up when Bulma yelped in surprise. “You really shouldn't turn you back on a predator, you know?” He teased hoarsely, nuzzling her neck.

Bulma took some deep breaths trying to calm her heart, he'd really caught by surprise, she didn't even feel him coming. _Damn, the man is fast._ She was about to start yelling at him, but there was that low growl almost a purr, as he kept nuzzling her neck and she couldn't help to start rubbing her cheek against his. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?” She asked as she kept rubbing her face against his, then she turned her head and kissed his cheek and was surprised when he jumped back, releasing her. “My! Jumpy, aren't we?” She teased, as she turned around to face him.

“I don't like sneak attacks like that.” Vegeta answered looking around, he didn't know what he'd been thinking when he grabbed the woman like that in such an open place, but her kiss had startled him back to reality.

“Sneak attacks? And what have you just done to m...” Bulma complained indignantly, but she gasped speechlessly when she took a look at the man in front of her, he looked so good in her new battle gear, she just closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hey, you're wearing it. You look really hot in those clothes, you know that?” She whispered against his neck before she tried to turn his head her way so she could kiss his full lips.

“Woman, not here!” He grumbled, still looking around uneasily towards the kitchen windows. “We're out in the open.” He explained, frowning at Bulma still trying to pull away from her.

Bulma blinked in surprise, trying to make sense from what he's just said. “Vegeta, we're all alone, my parents are on cruise ship, remember?”

“Yes, but the light is on, anyone can see us through those windows.” Vegeta pointed out as he uneasily side-glanced at the kitchen windows, wondering if someone was already watching them, as he still tried to pull away from Bulma without hurting the woman. He sniffed suspiciously, realizing she had a faint smell, but yet a very distinctive one, a smell he had hoped he'd never come across anytime soon. “And why do you smell like the weakling?”

“You can smell him?” She asked in astonishment, and she was rather taken aback when Vegeta grabbed her possessively and kept sniffing her suspiciously. “I washed my hands after I finished, so how can you...” She paused mid-sentence when she noticed the way he was looking at her, then it dawned on her. “It's probably the lab coat.” She explained, hesitating between anger that he was making such a scene or amusement because the man was definitely jealous. “He called me today, he said he wanted to come to get the stuff he'd left here. I don't know what he was thinking, he didn't even wait a whole week after that party, he must think I'm an idiot. So I've told him I'd just send it over to him and I did, I boxed everything that was left in his old room and I've had someone deliver it to him, that's all.”

Vegeta studied the woman in silence for a moment, he had enough experience with interrogations to know she was telling the truth. _What the hell is going on with me? Why do I even care? This was supposed to be a one night thing anyway. _He shook his head confused, releasing Bulma before he walked back to sit at the kitchen table and resumed eating.

Bulma stared at him for a while before she decided to shrug it off, she could tell he was calm now, and that possessive side of him had surprised her but somehow it was really flattering, she'd never expected that from him. She checked if the electric kettle had some water before she turned it on, then she put two slices of bread in the toaster. Once she started what was going to be her dinner, she walked to the bathroom near the kitchen, took off her lab coat and sniffed it suspiciously but no matter how much she tried to sense Yamcha's smell on it, she just couldn't, all she could smell was detergent and softener. _Wow, Saiyan senses are really incredible, I can't feel a thing._ She shrugged as she threw it in the laundry hamper, disgusted Vegeta had sensed Yamcha's smell on her, she didn't want anything to do with that unfaithful jerk anymore. She lathed her arms up to her elbows, then rinsed them before she dried them with a clean hand towel. _Hopefully now he doesn't complain about the smell, talk about raining on someone's parade. _She shook her head confused as she returned back to the kitchen, she wasn't even sure who she'd been thinking about, Yamcha for leaving his scent on her or Vegeta for being so upset about it. _Hmm, let's face it, if I sensed some other woman's perfume on Vegeta I'd also be pretty pissed. Not that I imagine him smelling like perfume after the way he complained at the party anyway. _She smiled at the idea as she walked back to the kitchen area, and Vegeta made a point of ignoring her again, even if she could bet he knew she was there. She sneaked behind him and wrapped her arms around him, mirroring what he did to her before, even though, she knew she could never pin his arms against his body like he'd done with her. “There! Do I still smell like him?” She asked as she nuzzled the side of his neck.

“You call that a sneak attack? I could hear you all the way here, a Saiyan child could do better.” He chuckled softly as the woman's clumsiness. “And come on, hands off, someone may be watching.” He sobered up, side-glancing uneasily towards the kitchen windows again.

The toasts popped out of the toaster and Bulma moved to the fridge to get some butter. “Don't you think we've thought of that with all those paparazzi around?” She said as she moved through the kitchen, she put the toasts on a plate and started to butter them. “Photographers who try to take unauthorized photos to sell to gossip magazines.” She explained when she figured he had no idea what it meant. “Don't worry, all they can see from the outside is that the light in on, that's all.” She looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. “I'm actually kind of surprised you've never noticed that before.”

“Why should I have bothered? I've never did anything that could be embarrassing before.” Vegeta shrugged as he kept eating, while he watched Bulma moving across the kitchen to get to the electric kettle. “And once in my room I always close the drapes.”

“I've noticed.” Bulma nodded amused as she got a teabag and proceeded to get a mug from one of the cupboards. “No wonder I've had a hard time finding you last night.” She smiled as she returned to the electric kettle and poured some of the water in it. “Heavens forbid if the prince of all Saiyans is caught with his pants down, so to speak, right?” She giggled softly as she added some sugar to her tea, then stirred it with a spoon.

“Tch.” Vegeta huffed, but his lips twitched despite himself, remembering that last night he didn't even have pants on to begin with. He frowned in confusion when Bulma sat across the table with only a mug and two slices of bread on her plate. “Is that all you're having for dinner?” He asked in disbelief.

Bulma nodded in agreement, then wrinkled her nose when she finally noticed he'd been eating the leftovers from lunch. “Yeah, I couldn't digest that thing, I've been sick all afternoon, maybe you shouldn't eat it just before you go to bed?”

Vegeta's frown deepened, he really had no idea what the woman was talking about. “Sick? Are you ill, woman?” He asked Bulma as he kept studying her in silence, but she looked fine to him.

She smiled when she realized a Saiyan probably wouldn't get it, considering how much they ate. “Not ill... sick... digestive problems... nausea?” She kept trying, but as Vegeta's frown only deepened in confusion, she gave up. “You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?”

He shook his head, still trying to process what she'd told him. “What the hell is digestive problems?”

“When you can't digest something and you have to throw up?” Bulma explained hopefully, wondering if he'd finally get it, but he still looked like he had no idea what she was talking about. “Never mind, you're built like a tank after all.” She sighed before she nibbled on one of her toasts.

Vegeta stared at her suspiciously, wondering if he should be insulted or not. “What the fuck is a tank?”

Bulma felt like smacking her own forehead at his question, they'd have so much more interesting things to be discussing but now they were talking about tanks for crying out loud. _Damn, why didn't I just say that Saiyan stomachs were nearly __indestructible or something?_ She decided to go to the basic dictionary definition and hoped it would be the end of it. “A tank is an armored fighting vehicle, with heavy firepower and very hard to destroy. Reminds you of someone?” She winked before she took a sip of tea from her mug. “What?” She asked when she was about to pick up her toast again and noticed his still suspicious glare.

“You must think I'm an idiot or something. Doesn't it have something to do with water?” He asked her while he still eyed suspiciously. He could swear he'd heard something like that before, but the woman seemed sincere enough, so he wasn't sure if he should be angry or not.

She sighed in resignation, she could tell she couldn't avoid the short history lesson. _Kami, I really should watch my mouth around him, it would save me a lot of trouble._ “As far as I remember, it was a security measure for the secret prototypes they were working on, in order to conceal their true purpose. The workers referred to them as water tanks, or simply tanks. And the name just stuck.” She took another small bite from her toast waiting for another comment that never came, Vegeta was just chewing his dinner in silence, apparently he was satisfied with her explanation. She watched him eat, amused at his appetite. He ate as fast as Goku but he had better table manners, at least he chewed with his mouth closed. _Those puffy cheeks are adorable, he reminds me of a squirrel._ Bulma shook herself out of her reverie, before she offered. “If you don't believe me, I can always browse the internet and show you a picture.”

Vegeta shrugged as he swallowed his food. “Don't bother, how would I know if it said tank in there anyway?”

“Perhaps you should learn how to read?” Bulma shrugged back, trying to match his dismissive tone.

“Tch, I know how to read, I just can't read most of your strange looking symbols.” He huffed, feeling insulted at the woman's words. _She must think I'm as dumb as Kakarot or something._

Bulma smiled happily when she realized that maybe she could also help him with that. “I think your grammar and mine are similar, I've made a computer program to translate Raditz's scouter and it worked like clockwork. The scouter was destroyed but I still have the program somewhere. Maybe it would help you to figure out which symbol is which?” She asked hopefully as she reached for her tea mug to take another sip.

“You've translated Raditz's scouter?” Vegeta stopped eating and stared at Bulma in disbelief. _Is there anything this woman can't do?_ He asked himself while he tried to hide how surprised he was.

Bulma nodded after she swallowed her tea. “Yes, and it wasn't even that hard to a genius like me.” She teased, and was really amused when he only rolled his eyes at that and resumed eating. “I see you don't even bother to deny it.” She went on, trying to get a reaction from him, but she only got a grumble in return as he concentrated on his food. “I've got the whole package, you see? Beauty 'and' brains.” She bragged half-joking, but as she finished up her first toast looking at him as he ate in silence and she still didn't get a reaction from him, she couldn't stand it anymore. “Well? You want it or what?”

Vegeta looked up slightly confused at her question, she was asking if he wanted something? What did she say during her rambling while he wasn't paying attention? “What are you talking about?” He asked bluntly, he couldn't pretend he'd been listening, when he had no idea what she'd been talking about.

Bulma pouted at his question, no wonder she didn't get a reaction from him, apparently he wasn't even listening to her. “Hey, it's not nice ignoring me like that!” She censured him, slightly offended at his actions._ I'm Bulma fucking Briefs, no one ignores me!_

“Tch, Saiyans aren't nice.” He grumbled frowning at the woman in front of him, looking at that tempting lower lip, trying to control himself. What he really wanted to do right now was capture it into his mouth and suck it gently.

Bulma feigned surprise at his answer, staring at him with her eyes open wide. “Oh, really? You know I've never noticed that before?! Go figure!” As expected she only got another tch in return, but she noticed when the corner of his mouth twitched for a moment before he managed to wipe it out of his face. _Damn, I could really like this guy, when he's not being a total jerk he's really adorable, and he has the body of a god._ She thought as her gaze traveled down from his face to his chest-plate and then to those powerful biceps barely hidden beneath that tight blue bodysuit, and getting instantly aroused at the idea of Vegeta slowly taking it off and revealing what was hiding underneath. “I was talking about the program I used to translate Raditz's scouter. Maybe it would help you to find out which symbol is which?” She quickly explained, realizing she'd just been staring at him in silence, while she reached for her tea mug to take a sip at her sudden dry mouth.

Vegeta took a deep breath, trying to summon what was left of his self-control, when he sensed the woman's arousal, but he still managed to focus on what Bulma was saying. “I suppose I could try it.” Vegeta shrugged in disinterest. _Absolutely, learning how to read your strange looking symbols is my top priority at this moment, silly woman. _

“Oh, and I suppose I should be thankful that you're so eager to grant me the great honor of trying my program.” Bulma snapped back indignantly, trying to match his dismissive tone, before she grabbed her second toast and took an angry bite at it.

He was really surprised at her remark, the blue-haired minx changed from sweet to sour in the blink of an eye, but he couldn't help not to smirk as he smugly said. “You must think I'm an idiot. You expect me to concentrate on that, when I know you can't wait to go to bed with me again?”

_Kami, have I been that obvious?_ She thought to herself slightly embarrassed at his answer, but she shrugged it off after a moment's hesitation. _After the events of last night I want him and he knows it, and... he can't concentrate on what I was saying?_ She frowned thinking for a while and smiled happily when she realized what he'd just said without really saying it. _Apparently we're thinking about the same thing anyway, he wants to spend another night with me._ “Like you don't want the same thing, why did you leave the gravity room so early?” She pointed out, returning his smug smile.

Vegeta frowned slightly as he looked down at his almost empty salad bowl, she had him there and he knew it. _Damn, what were you thinking? Leaving the gravity room so early was too obvious, but I was really hoping to repeat what we did..._ He abruptly snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he still hadn't answered her question and tried to shrug dismissively. “I was hungry.”

“Huh huh, so I assume you don't want to repeat it again then?” Bulma nodded as she kept smiling knowingly, the man was just too proud to admit it, but she knew better.

“Well, since you're offering, I don't see why not.” He shrugged again at her question.

Bulma tried not to laugh at his answer, he'd probably be too offended if she did, and she didn't want to miss the chance to spend another night with him, but her smile spread even wider. “Yeah, I really need to twist your arm for that.”

Vegeta's frown deepened at her comment, then shook his head in disbelief. “Tch, like someone as weak as you could twist my arm.”

“Hey, don't reverse to asshole settings.” She told him, annoyed he'd mentioned again how much weaker she was compared to him. “I meant figuratively, not literally. And it means to force someone to do something.” She elaborated when she saw that Vegeta's puzzled frown deepened even further.

“Why do you earthlings have to complicate things so much? You could have said something like that to begin with.” He said as he resumed eating what was left of his meal, slightly angry she made a point of telling him something he wouldn't understand, and he wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

Bulma drank some of her now lukewarm tea, before she picked the rest of her second toast, trying to hurry, now that he'd sort of agreed to spend another night with her, she couldn't wait to get out of the kitchen and get to it. “Well, to tell you the truth, you look so handsome, I keep forgetting you're not from Earth. I can't wait to slowly take off that blue bodysuit out of your body and get my hands on you.” She winked at him before she took more small bites from her toast trying to finish it as fast as she could.

Vegeta nearly choked on the rest of his fool hearing her bold words, as far as he remembered no one had ever dared to say such a thing to him. _And I'd probably remember if anyone did. Damn, I'd blast them to pieces!_ “Vulgar woman.” He grumbled as he kept his eyes on his nearly empty salad bowl and hoped he wasn't going to blush like a stupid teenager, but her boldness always caught him off-guard.

“Come you, don't pretend you don't like it, you practically told me last night that you liked it.” Bulma smiled happily at the thought and what happened afterwards. “You said something like, who said I didn't like it?” She reminded him, before she grabbed her tea mug to drink the rest of her tea.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, looking up from his now empty salad bowl, while the corner of his month twitched in amusement. “Oh really? So if you bring that up, it's okay if I repeat what you told me last night? Or this morning?” There was definitely a smirk on his lips now.

_Damn, I wanted to embarrass him further but somehow he managed to reverse it._ She felt her own cheeks reddening up when she remembered what had happened. _I'm Bulma fucking Briefs, I don't beg and yet I did, repeatedly..._ “Hey! It's definitely not nice to bring up what I tell you in the bedroom in the heat of passion, you know?” Bulma pointed out indignantly, she was about to add a gentleman wouldn't do such thing but she figured he wouldn't even know the meaning of the word, and she'd have to explain that on top of everything, so she just released an exasperated sigh.

“Exactly, but you started it. So whatever we say in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom, get it?” He pointed out as he stood up from the table, an amused smirk still playing across his lips, he loved when he managed to get the upper hand. He moved to the dishwasher to put his empty salad bowl in there, then he walked to the fridge to get a cool bottle of water.

Bulma was about to retort, but just watching him move around she couldn't take away her eyes away from that awesome butt of his and how good it looked on that tight blue jumpsuit. _I can't believe I missed the opportunity to s__queeze that butt when I had the chance._ She pouted when she realized he almost didn't let her touch him while they were having sex before, at least not as much as she'd liked to. _That certainly needs to change around here._ “But it's okay if I only do it inside the bedroom, right?” She asked him hopefully, remembering his earlier comment about being out in the open, and that he'd really seemed more relaxed behind closed doors like he did last night. _I'll probably won't do such a thing, but I better go easy on you until you get used to it. _

Vegeta side-glanced at her suspiciously, the woman had agreed too fast which meant she wasn't going to do it, but all he wanted was another night with her so what happened afterwards was no concern of him. “Fine. Whatever.” He shrugged as he walked towards the recycling bins and put his empty water bottle in the yellow one, he turned his head when he heard Bulma gasp behind him and saw the woman was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. “What?” He frowned in confusion, wondering if he was doing something wrong.

“I just never expected to see you do something like that, that's all.” Bulma explained as she shook her head and she tried to recover from her surprise.

“Hn! You must think I'm an idiotic fool like Kakarot.” Vegeta huffed, before he leaned against the wall near the recycling bins and folded his arms sullenly.

Bulma smiled as she stood up from the table, he looked like a sulking kid, and she found it adorable. “I know you don't like him, but one day he'll be one of your best friends. He has that effect on people, Piccolo used to be his enemy and now from what I've heard from Chichi, they're out training together, along with Gohan.” She said as she picked up her empty mug and plate and carried them to the dishwasher.

“You must be imagining things, silly woman. Never! I'd rather die first!” Vegeta soured gruffly, questioning the woman's sanity, like he'd ever be friends with that fool.

“Whatever you say, buddy.” She tried to hide her smile, realizing Vegeta wasn't ready to hear something like that right now, but she'd seen the way Goku had repeatedly turned enemies into friends. _I shouldn't have said that, it's just way too soon for you, Vegeta._ She closed the dishwasher and frowned, when she turned around and saw that Vegeta was about to leave the kitchen. “Hey! Where do you think you're going? Aren't we supposed to... hmm... repeat what we did last night?” Bulma questioned his back, wondering if her comment had made him so mad he'd given up on their previously agreed plan.

Vegeta stopped near the kitchen door and looked back as he frowned at Bulma in confusion. “I'm going to take a shower, you don't want me to get near you all stinky, now do you?”

Bulma wished she was wearing something more revealing than her black t-shirt and blue jeans as she slowly walked towards him with a smile on her face, but she'd never imagined he'd been waiting her for dinner. _At least I'm ready for you underneath these plain clothes unlike last night. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see my sexy langerie._ She thought pleased at herself for being prepared anyway. Her smile widened up when she noticed he'd gulped as she walked towards him. _He wants me, I can see it in his eyes, or maybe I'm just imagining things, but to hell with it. I know I want him._ “It can start in the shower, you know?” Bulma pointed out, once she got close enough to lightly touch his armor's breastplate with her index finger teasingly. “Does two naked people under a shower give you ideas?” She asked him boldly as she kept staring at his onyx eyes.

Vegeta's confused frown only deepened at Bulma's question, like he had no idea what she was talking about. “You earthlings have sex in the shower?”

Bulma stared at Vegeta in disbelief, she was so surprised she even forgot to keep teasing him. “You've never heard of it?” When he only lightly shook his head still looking confused, she slowly moved her hand up to cup his jaw and proposed boldly. “I hear Saiyans are always looking for new techniques, how about I show you this one?” Her smile returning to her face as she winked at him.

His lips twitched for a moment until there was definitely a smirk at the corner of his mouth. “Fine. I'm always open to learn new techniques.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this chapter in one piece, but it got so big already and I didn't even start the smutty part yet, I think it's better to stop here 😉 At least you know where this is going 😀
> 
> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> And I'm so sorry I took so long to update this, I really struggled to start this chapter for whatever reason and then there was that stay-at-home thing, and I need some peace and quiet to be able to write 😕 I really hope this isn't too bad but I'm sick and tired of this part already, I want to write about something else 🙂 And I can't believe I'm over 200 kudos 😮 I always thought something like 100 kudos would be pretty nice, you people are too kind, thank you so much 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
